Muv Luv Alternative: Skyblaster
by BetaHalo
Summary: Shirogane Takeru has reached his limit, with only one chance left, he will do anything to save those who he holds dear the most, but now, he wont be alone, another hero, who also has fought for his friends and what he holds der has arrived to help, now these two will fight against all odds to overcome the doomed fate of the Alternative World. (T but may change to M) (Under Rewrite)
1. Prologue

_*Author's notes*_

_Hey there!_

_This was my first fanfic ever, inspired by the great PaulXion, but as you have seen, there is barely enough of the stuff I wanted to put in the MuvLuv story, so I've chosen to go back and rewrite the whole thing, this will be done until I leave the writer's block I've been having with all my stories, so, to those who already read/favored/followed/reviewed this, thank you, this is done for you fellas, and those new to my universe, welcome! Enjoy reading._

_FIGHT IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM! SEE YA STARSIDE!_

_BetaHalo, over and out._

**Disclaimer:** Legacy –Tales of the Altverse- belongs to RedWolves Studios' (my company, if you ask), MuvLuv, Dengeki Stryker, Halo and any other reference belong to âge, Overdrive, 343 Industries, Bungie and whichever company owns them respectively , any products mentioned in this novel are properties of their own respective brands (Microsoft, Apple, etc.)

_**MuvLuv Alternative: Skyblaster**_

**Prologue: Hero of thousands of worlds.**

**(USNG Lucifer-Class SuperCarrier' **_**Odyssey', **_**Corridor A15, Near the Ship's Bridge)**

**(October 21, 2763, Friday [Military Calendar]) (1940 Hrs.)**

Two figures could be seen walking through a hallway, personnel that saw that immediately stood at attention, saluting to the figures, before resuming whatever they were doing. The figures kept walking, one, a pale young man with black hair and a part gone white in the front, was walking ahead of his companion, a beautiful pale young woman with chestnut-colored hair; both wore military uniforms that had tons of medals on them, the one the man used had the insignia that denoted him as a Major, while the woman's had one that denoted her as a First Lieutenant. Both of the uniforms were black with some gold embroidery, beautiful yet keeping then functional enough for combat.

"*sigh*… What could have happened?" the voice of the young man was heard, what could be just mumbling to one self's is answered by an artificial-sounding voice.

"Your unit was called for a good reason, Major, that it can be assured" the voice came from the man's forearm, more precisely, the gauntlet and the device attached to it that had been one the man's arm for who-knows-how-long: humanity's most incredible equipment, the _Skyblast Module [Mark III]_.

The small thing was the key for activating the incredible _ALPSA-M [V] (All-Situation Labile Powered Suit of Armor - Mark [V])_ A.K.A '_Skyblast Armor'_: Humanity's most powerful (And expensive) weapon/ armor of all recorded military history (in their world), the thing alone is powerful enough to fight an army of at least 56000 Soldiers for 3 hours…

"Major, we are almost at the bridge…" The artificial-sounding voice spoke again; it belonged to Lily, the Smart A.I assigned to the figures' unit, more specifically: the Special Task Force Alpha-00c "HeavenStrykers"

The A.I. had named the unit in honor of the former leader of the late STF A-00a 'Sky Blasters', Lt. Com. Mike M-3970, or simply Michael Heaven; and the actions of their successors: the STF A-00b,which shared the same callsign as the current STF Alpha-00c, who were almost completely lost in an all-out campaign barely three years ago; its leader, along other three were the unit's only survivors, now lead the new STF A-00c.

STF A-00a was lost over five years ago, in the event known as _Operation: Judgment,_ where the planet where the _Odyssey_ and its escort fleet were build and stationed, Cyrus AL-31909, was assaulted by trans-dimensional alien forces known as The Phantoms, which the USNG had been at war with for at least 50 years, and had to be evacuated in less than four hours, leaving almost 5 million people in there to die, or risk losing humanity's most advanced weapons and research that were conducted in the ships.

Eventually, the operation was a success, however it was a pyrrhic victory; the colony's defense fleet was utterly annihilated, and barely above 60 thousand people (both civilians and research personnel) managed to get to the evacuation ships in time, at the cost of the whole STF A-00a, fallen during the evacuations; several units that weren't stationed on the evac fleet at the time of the invasion were almost completely killed, the survivors grouped in a single Task Force, STF Omega-23, which now was one of the most elite not-supersoldier-based corps on-board of the fleet.

Miraculously, the entire evac fleet managed to get into orbit before the security countermeasures were enacted, which consisted in the detonation of nuclear warheads in all research facilities and civilian settlements, which would hopefully deny any data for the Phantoms to savage, unfortunately, it also meant the death for any human survivors or forces left behind, either because they didn't make it on time, or because they chose to do so to buy more time for the evac fleet to receive more survivors, such as STF A-00a.

"Major…" the female spoke to his superior "You look distant, are you okay?" the girl asked, a bit of concern in her voice. Being one of the survivors of STF A-00b, she had developed a great care for her companions, a total 360 from her attitude back with her previous unit. Her name once Ileana Connors, which she still used from time to time, but now she went more by 1st Lt Ileana I-2086, second in command of STF A-00c.

"Yeah 'm fine…" the man answered, he, unlike the majority of the residents of the _Odyssey's_ fleet, wasn't from Cyrus, hell, he hadn't even been born in their universe, the man's real name had been lost that fateful day five years ago, when he had chosen to join the fleet's armed forces (read: forced), he had been turning point during the war and the final battle against the Phantoms, being the one that destroyed the Phantom's Central Conscious, although still covered in secrecy by the fleet's Intelligence Operations Department (IOD), it was widely known that the battle (Named _Operation: Thermopylae_) had been one of the (if not the most) bloodiest engagements that occurred in the war, it was enough to leave the _Odyssey_ crippled for weeks, and taking the life of at least 35 of the fleet's task forces, the few survivors had been relocated in other areas to shut them up, as the information obtained on the Phantoms on that day was too sensitive for them to spread it.

One of the secrets was that the Major was not human anymore, he had been subject of the fleet's supersoldier program (_Project REDJACKET)_, the subject still retained some human characteristics, however, he had lost all of them, having acquired abilities far beyond human, even for REDJACKET subjects (which were widely known simply as HeavenStrykers, Hotel-Sierra's or Romeo-Juliet's by those who weren't involved with the project). The IOD had tried to acquire some power over him, but being under the direct command of the Admiral in charge of the _Odyssey_ fleet, it was unlikely they could have done anything, especially when the Major had requested to personally oversee Project RedJacket, which had been reluctantly surrendered to him; the Major had used the project to slowly bring the A-00 back to its previous strength, by using subjects he collected from various worlds.

But that's another matter, as previously stated, his real name had been lost before he joined the fleet, but he now went by another name, although his service tag was widely known: RJSS-E3355

The two figures arrived to a certain door, it clearly wasn't the normal CIC specially issued to HeavenStrykers, it was more open and covered in more holo-screens and the personnel using them were clearly of high rank, of course they still knew to not try to show off their rank in front of HeavenStrykers, especially since the last time something like that happened the poor bastard had to take sick leave for about 6 months.

The red stains in the floor near his station had been difficult for the intendance personnel to clean up.

In the middle of the room, a figure clad in a white uniform looked at the central holo-display with a stern expression in his face, sometimes talking to the panel next to him, asking questions that would put anyone that might hear on high alert. The Reglamentary Issued .357 M6L handgun in his leg hostler did nothing to dismiss the general feeling that something serious was going to hit the fan.

The figure was Admiral Ernest Mc'Warren, the one with the highest rank among the survivors from Cyrus, making him the on in command of the _Odyssey_ and the rest of its accompanying fleet. The admiral had made a name of himself by managing to make every sacrifice of the Cyrus defense fleet count, buying minutes that had been vital for the evac.

When he noticed the two figures getting closer to him, he began speaking

"Major, Lieutenant" he curtly greeted, further proof that something was very wrong

""Sir!"" the two figures saluted

"At ease, has anyone told you anything about this?" he motioned towards the display, which was showing some rather disturbing information for those who knew what they were looking for. The two figures and the little human-like hologram projecting from the Major's gauntlet shook their heads "Then, brief them quickly, time is running short" the admiral said before another human-like hologram projected from the panel the Admiral had been talking to. The Hologram belonged to Alice, the _Odyssey's _main A.I., she quickly smiled and waved at the trio and then adopted a serious pose and tone.

"Today, at 1200 Hrs., my trans-dimensional long range sensors began showing this" she motioned towards the holo-display, where the hologram of a purple-colored sphere was showing "this particular section of the Di-Space is wrapped in way that should not be" the purple sphere bean expanding "the vectors in this… this… _thing_" she frowned "are completely randomized, it's not stable enough to be a D-Gate [short for Dimensional Gate], but somehow, there is information moving towards it, and worse, it's drawing us in" she finished.

The faces in both the Major and the Lieutenant were stoic, but inside, they feared what may have caused the disturbance, the last thing something similar happened had been the day before Operation: Thermopylae, and the thought of a second Phantom Core Conscious running amok scared them to the core. However, the Major was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Could it be another trans-dimensional faring species? Like the ones we encountered before?" he said, before the A.I. shook her holographic head.

"No, the patterns are way too random, it could be that their TD reactor went critical, but then the anomaly wouldn't be drawing us to it, nor exhibit such behavior… wait, I'm picking up something…"

"What is it?" Ileana asked, her mind already planning for possible deployments of her unit along battle formations, which weapons should they use? Energy-based? Ballistic? Should she alert A-00c's Mike Division? Should she use the heavy armored Type-1 ALPSA, the high-speed Type-6 or the stealthy Type-9? What kind of vehicles would they need?

"It's… it's a Q.I.P." the A.I. said, obviously stunned "it's very altered for any species I have records of… wait, match found… it's similar to the Major's? Impossible, running deeper scans…" the last part didn't go unheard to the four next to the A.I., the Admiral had a solemn expression in his face, Ileana was glancing at the Major each three seconds, and the Major…

He had an unreadable expression, but in his eyes, cold fury and anger threatened to burn anyone who dared to look directly at them. Only the admiral and the rest of A-00c knew the reasons behind it, and they weren't good news.

"How much time before it swallows us?" the Major asked his voice firm and resolved.

"About… two hours, make it three if I actively try to fight back the MG field [Meta-Gravity field], the Q.I.P. signal is already gone, it must have been swallowed by the Distortion, and it's now reaching for us…" the A.I. answered.

"All right then, Major, You and your team will prepare for immediate deployment, if you are once again reached first, you will deploy a TD-Beacon and contact us immediately, find anything that might be useful, weapon systems, biological traits, anything that might give us an upper hand against whoever is causing this distortion" the Admiral said, his tone professional and leaving no room for reply.

"What will happen with the fleet?" Ileana asked, she worried about her friends stationed in the ships that weren't the main three Supercarriers, mostly destroyers and frigates.

"We will declare DEFCON-3, all Task forces will stand-by for immediate deployment, all ships' MRG (Main Recourses Generators) will begin producing ammunitions and vehicle depots will open. I hope that's enough to fight whoever might be causing this if they prove to be hostile. You got your orders, dismissed." The admiral turned away and began walking somewhere else. The two figures tuned to the doors, and walked out of the ship's main CIC, onward to the HS-Deck reserved specially for A-00c and its sub-divisions.

The way to the elevator was silent, Ileana glanced a few times at her leader, but his expression was completely devoid of emotion, only his eyes seemed to be calculating how they would play their moves.

Ileana wanted to speak, but the Major beat her to it.

"It's mostly probable that I will be transported wherever that anomaly leads" he said, his tone strict "I want you to prepare for anything, have the Mike Wing and the Mech crops in high alert, my gut somehow tells me we're gonna need them, have Dr. Ivans on the horn and tell her to keep her tools warm, I will try to send samples of any tech may I find if they prove to be useful." He finished.

"Ah… roger that…" she said quietly. The elevator arrived their deck and the Major walked towards his room, Ileana only stared at his retreating back, and softly murmured before walking towards her own quarters "I'm worried about you… Edward…"

XXXXXX

The door to the Major's room opened with a quiet hiss, he quickly got inside and closed the door, the room immediately lit up allowing the Major to see its contents.

The room was fairly big, given he was considered a War Hero and also leader of the most powerful and lethal Task Force available to the fleet. He didn't like to keep a lot of stuff, but somehow it managed to stay, displays and some little pedestals holding physical pictures showing lots of people surrounding a younger version of the Major.

Some of them depicted him in poses along with others, while other only showed him with a small group of people, two of them stood out, one, the Major along a redhead Japanese teen, a blonde British woman and a small, white haired German girl. On the other, it was him along a quite large groups of people, mainly a redhead beauty, a black haired princess look-alike, a blond teen, a white haired girl that seemed not wanting to let go of the major's shirt, a bluenette girl with s huge sword for her size, and a brown-haired female with an innocent expression.

The Major smiled as he remembered his adventures with every group in each photo, every time he had arrived there either by summon or by accident, but it didn't bother him, he liked to feel the excitement of helping people and befriending them disregarding the origins he had.

The shelves had some artifacts on them, every single of them was a simple copy, but they were enough to feel back on his previous adventures, a blue sheath and regal-looking sword were on them, along a porcelain-white sword with a huge hole near the hilt, both of them had a special meaning for him, although they weren't the real thing, the real ones being too dangerous to leave them in this room.

With a sigh, he moved near one of the older-looking shelves, were a single handgun rested, it looked worn and a bit dusty, but gave the feeling that it had killed things that weren't supposed to be killed with such a weapon.

The Major took out the gun and its hostler, leaving them in his night table, then he looked to a corner where some boxes laid, he opened one of them and rummaged through its contents.

He produced a few items from it, a worn looking, old-fashioned smartphone that read 'IPhone' on its black back, an old-fashioned laptop and several cords, along a few smaller boxes that read 'MRE', 'instant noddles' and some cans that read 'emergency rations' on their laterals.

The Major then changed from the military uniform to a suit of armor in a flash of light, the armor looked menacing and intimidating, even though its plates were quite thin, the helmet had a huge faceplate that had a little glow behind it, simulating where the Major was looking at.

He searched some boxes before pulling out a black sports bag, the bag had a symbol that identified it as a belonging of the A-00c, same symbol shined proudly on the man's shoulder armor plates, the armor glowing even though its gunmetal coloring and the magnetic holster carrying a huge black magnum that looked like it could punch right through the armor of anything on its way.

The Major then looked at the gauntlet, where the hologram of a little woman was projecting, its none-existent eyebrows put together showing she was quite irritated. The hologram spoke. "Why is it always you who has to go first?" she asked, concern and anger lacing her tiny voice.

"It's written in my soul, as the one who seeks the stars, I have to achieve what no other has" the Major said, with conviction in his voice "don't worry, Lily, remember I can't die, okay? I'll be back soon, or maybe you'll come to me first" he said with affection in his voice.

That moment, the Major's body began to glow, sparks of blue and white circled him, gaining speed before they turned into a violent tornado, and then, he was gone.

The terminal lit up and showed the A.I with a worried expression on her virtual face, her holographic blue eyes stared at the spot where the major had vanished.

"It's hard not to worry, you know? Then again, you have always come back… good luck… papa" she said before the hologram disappeared, leaving the room empty of any presence for some seconds, before the light automatically turned off, but before they did so, the little plate on the Major's abandoned uniform glowed something it had inscribed on it next to emblem of a sword with a hole near the hilt piercing through the symbol for infinite.

STF A-00c 'HeavenStrykers'

RJSS – E3355

Major Edward Radikov

_(To be __continued__)_


	2. CH1 P1: From Imagination to Memory

What's up everybody? BetaHalo here

Okay, so far, so good, there has been a good response from the viewers; that fires me up! Thanks to all who are reading this story, please, leave some reviews, so this can live up to your expectations. Sorry for not having updated, it takes a while to get all the events out of my head. Expect next chapter to be short as well, number 2 will be longer (I Hope)

Oh, one thing, I made a mistake in the last chapter. There aren't 9500 in the _Odyssey_, there are **19500 people **on board the _Odyssey_

**Disclaimer: **Legacy –Tales of the Altverse- , Muv Luv, Halo, Dengeki Striker and any other trademark that shall appear in this novel is property of their respective owners, only Legacy –TA- is mine. NOTE: several events look similar to PaulXion's MuvLuv: "one last time into the loop", this is not plagiarism, I already asked for his permission ad he gave me the go ahead. Also I wanted to update this story as soon as possible. True that his story is almost a rewrite of Muv Luv Alternative

Also, for everyone who hasn´t read the Dengeki Stryker VN, I recommend it, It's really cool, and I'm writing a prequel of this story from it, this arc is more of a tribute to it. Still, I think ill make a fanfics of it. No promises

Now, straight to the story.

(Normal): Takeru's POV

_(Italics): Edward's POV_

_**(Bold and Italics): Third Person's POV**_

**Chapter 1: From Imagination To Memory **_**–New_Story_New_Power.**_

**(Yokohama Base Lab "Brain room", MuvLuv Altverse)**

**(October 21****st,**** 2001, Monday) (0000 hrs.)**

_**In the depths of Yokohama Base, a little girl was peacefully sleeping, only to be awakened when she had sensation of someone in her head, the same when she used the powers she gained when she was still part of Alternative III, she got up from her bed and went to the room where her 'friend' was, the Tube that contained the remains of Kagami Sumika was bubbling a lot, the girl tried to communicate with the brain as usual, when she did so, only one phrase appeared in her head, a voice filled with many different emotions, Love, Nostalgia, longing, Friendship and many more, that was the most 'human' voice that the remains had ever talked in.**_

"_**They are Here, They will save everyone"**_

**(Shirogane's Residence, MuvLuv Altverse)**

**(October 21****st****, 2001, Monday)**

I open my eyes, for 'the who-knows-how-many'enth time I stare into the ceiling of my room…

I failed again…

Everyone…

(Sniff)Haaa… Wait… what?

I can remember… everything…

Yes, my old world, this one, in the infinity of loops I have made back to this moment, I member almost every detail…

But… something feels… different…

All the training I've ever had in all my loops comes to me, all the abilities, the skills, the knowledge are in my head again…

And because of that I know this place won't last long.

As I stand up from my sleeping position, I finally see why this time if felt so different, THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE IN MY ROOM.

I stand up and get near to the person laying in the other side of my room.

'He is weird' that's my first thought, he's a young boy, must be a little older than my never changing 16 year old appearance, not older by his looks, he has medium-long black hair with a part of it (Dyed?) in white, his skin is suntanned, he is wearing an armor-plated uniform, black with some crimson details, he is hugging a sports bag with some Insignia printed onto it, it reads "Special Task Force Alpha-00B: Heaven's Strykers" in English… Wait, how can I understand it? I´ve never been good in English… oh, wait I did learn it in one of my loops. Still, I do not know him.

He's breathing evenly, looks like he's sleeping, but we can't stay here, this place is going to turn back into ruins in a few minutes, so I have to wake him up

"Hey... Hey... Wake up, whoever you are, we have to get outta here..."

"Ughh… wah? My head is throbbing… Chris, let me sleep a little bit more, today is our day off…" he says, Chris? Day off? Hmmm… this must be how I look to Kasumi or the others when they wake me up. But he gives no signs of waking up; we have to hurry, seeing that he seems to be military (by the look of his uniform and the insignia in this bag) I decide to use another method.

"Dude, you have to wake up, it's past roll call…" I say in the most serious of voices that I've ever used in my loops.

"Wha... WHAT! Oh shit! In gonna be late!" he opens his eyes and shouts loudly, before seeing me in front of him, he stares me with a pair of transparent grey eyes.

xxxxxxxx

_Crap! Lieutenant Roland is gonna kill me! Hmm? Who the hell is this guy? He__ kinda looks familiar, I stare at him and finally notice my surroundings, I'm in someone's room, must be his, but what the hell? I went to sleep in my room in the _Odyssey,_ so who the hell I got in here?_

_Oh, wait I already know, the dimensional transfer, it happened while I was sleeping, so I was right to prepare beforehand, I look to my arms and check the rest of myself: Head, check, legs, check, kingdom, check, Skyblaster module, check, bag with supplies, check; seems like I was able to bring all of my stuff with me_

_I stand up and stare (again) at the guy who's with me at this moment, a bit tall, brown hair, his face looks like that of Sergeant Kalash, my instructor, that kind of face that one gains after having been in combat for a long while, he is wearing a white school uniform. I decide to put my hand near my. 38 Super Colt M911A1 Auto, readying myself if he becomes hostile._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" I ask in Japanese, JAPANESE? I don't know shit of Japanese! Oh wait, I forgot, the RealLight Virus used for the augmentations I underwent supplies my brain of necessary human knowledge when needed. So I shouldn't be surprised of this_

"_Well… my name is Shirogane Takeru; you are at my house in the Ruins of Hiiragi town next to Yokohama base, Japan. Care to tell who you are?" he answers me… wait Shirogane Takeru? This is him!? This is un-fucking-believable, I got transported to another fictional Altverse, he is the protagonist of the Muv-Luv Series, a Japanese well-known visual novel that was rather criticized because of the first and second parts, but the third one, Alternative, was very praised for its seriousness, and in my opinion, it was one of the best. If I'm talking to him, then I must be in the MuvLuv Altverse._

"_Etto… I am Major 1__st__ class Edward Radikov,__ Leader of the Special Task Force Alpha-00B" I decide to answer to him, I need to get his trust if I'm gonna stay here, I'll stick with him, so I can find a way to tell the _Odyssey_ my location, and somewhere to stay, if I remember well he has been looping __in time each time he fails to save humanity and he's killed in the process, a true space-time jail, the burden put in his mind must be indescribable. "pleased to be your acquaintance, Takeru-kun, but I must say this before anything else, I am a different t__ype of Causality Conductor, still, I hope we get along well"._

What is this guy saying? Another Causality Conductor? I'm supposed to be the only one here, due Sumika's effect on the space-time around me, that prevented me from staying and loving with anyone but her, there shouldn't be another.

"Ah… I remember now, we don't have much time" he speaks, does he knows? But something tells me to trust him, is it a Casualty conductor thing? Even so, he seems kinda familiar, maybe I met him in one of my loops, but I hope he tells me sometime later

"True, we must hurry, bring you bag with you, if it stays here, it with vanish with the contents of the room later" I tell him. He picks up his bag and hangs it in his shoulder

"you should scavenge your house too, I don't think that my supplies would be enough for the two of us" he is right, I open my closet and grab one of my biggest bags, I stuff inside all my clothes, toiletries, the Game Guy, (which Edward eyed with curiosity) some batteries for it, some shoes, then we go downstairs and raid the kitchen, all the canned food, some snacks I found in the cupboard, my instant ramen cups (for long night gaming sessions, a long time ago), I threw a last look at my house "I'm off… "That's the least I can says, this is my last sanctuary in this world, as soon as we got out of it, the house retuned to being another of many ruins, the giant TSF was still in the place where Sumika's house once stood, Edward said nothing until then, except for a quiet 'so sorry', I don't know who he was addressing.

We started walking toward the hill where Yokohama base is, as we started, Edward began telling me some of his life, how he lived in a normal world without BETA, how the apocalypse began with the invasion of other kind of aliens, how he survived for 7 days alongside his little sister (Who went missing after that, he told me with sad eyes) with just a handgun and scavenging the remains of dead humans, how a Ship form the future came, how he used a special weapon of them, the Skyblaster, they called it, which interested the ship's high command, so they allowed him to go with them, how he underwent various augmentations so he could use the Skyblaster more efficiently, how he ,as a Casualty Conductor, had been visiting other alternate universes and helping the ones living there alongside his squadmates, how he unlocked several new powers, how his squad fought against the Phantoms (that's how the aliens were named), and how he saw worlds been completely destroyed.

"That reminds me, here" he took out of his bag a similar-looking gauntlet like device the one that he had in his left forearm "it will come in handy, and it will allow us to communicate wherever we are" I took it from him and put if around my wrist, it immediately tightened around and an electronic voice sounded: Verbal Authorization Command Required" Edward immediately answered to the voice "We are no longer human" honestly, I don't know what he meant, but the device started humming and glowing "Q.I.P. recognized and accepted, Subject identified as Shirogane Takeru, now Takeru S-2201" that's was really weird, and why the new name?

"Takeru, please say: Phase 0, Engage" I said what he told me, and a tight suit armor enveloped my body, fitting nicely "that is an standard protection gear, it has some resistance against low caliber guns, but it won't hold or long against machineguns or the like, it grants you 7 minutes of oxygen, no more, and it will automatically refill itself once you are in a clean atmosphere, now here" he handed me a badass looking scoped Magnum "it's a .50 M6I/U 'Exorcist'" he said with a laugh, I put the huge black pistol in the hostler that is on my hip, now I'm looking like a futuristic soldier, we would pass as the best cosplayers if we were in Akihabara in the old world, but it isn't like that in this one, I tell Edward this and he starts laughing again.

But there isn't time, we have a lot to do if we want to save humanity and defeat the BETA; that has been and is the principle that has kept me going during all my loops, that is my inevitable destiny, and I can´t escape from it anymore.

"Don't worry Takeru" he says to me with a smile in his face "you are not alone anymore, I will help you, as a friend and as a soldier, for we are the only one capable of changing those world"

We get closer to the gates of Yokohama base, and we can clearly watch as the two guards spot us, I know what they are thinking 'just who the fuck are these guys…'

**(Gates of Yokohama Base) (Same Day)**

_**The two soldiers, one clearly an African-American and the other, a Chinese looking one, proud member of the UN Army were guarding the entrance of Yokohama Base with the utmost dedication, standing, walking and guarding, before they suddenly saw two figures over the distance, getting near the Gate they were at.**_

_**When the figures came closer, they saw they were two men, one, clearly a Japanese man, the other, they could only say he was an Olive Skinned American, both were wearing an strange looking armor on them, as they came closer, they adopted a calm and friendly demeanor "You there, finished you stroll already? Just state your squad and ID number and you can pass through"**_

_**The two men stopped and smiled at the guards**_

"_**Hey guys, quit the act, and say it already"**_

_**The first man, the Japanese one, started talking.**_

"_**You must have mistaken us for someone else, we are looking for Yokohama Base, and we were wondering if this was it"**_

_**The guards then raised their rifles at the two men and shouted "Identify Yourselves!"**_

"_**Shirogane Takeru, no ID number or squad assigned yet"**_

"_**Edward Radikov, no ID number or squad either" the second man talked in a very fluent Japanese.**_

"_**Anyways, can you guys call Vice-Commander Kouzuki Yuuko? Tell her about us, she should be expecting us"**_

While we were getting near the gates, Edward quickly taught me some basic commands for the Skyblaster Module, and we made a Mental Link to be able to communicate in a non-verbal way, it would be suspicious if we used the cell phone that he had or the Comms System of the Skyblaster Module we both activated the Dimensional pocket and hid our weapons and ammo, while at the same time setting a codeword for a quick draw.

I decided to use 'Kagami' for the codeword, and hid the revolver that Edward gave me and its ammo, man, but that monstrosity was heavy! How the hell can you fire it without worrying of it breaking your arm? Even with the strength that I have after who-knows-how-many loops, I can't be sure of not missing my target with it.

We arrive to the gate, the two guards are there, I've seen them all time I come first to the base in all my loops, they greet us nicely, despite never having seen me even less Edward, then we state our names and ask for Yuuko-sensei, which surprises them, I can understand it, two strangers clad in armor arrive from one day to another and ask for who could be the most powerful person in this base, but all this is necessary if we are going to save the world.

"Hey, the professor asks for your names" the Chinese guard says, the dark-skinned one still pointing his rifle at us, maybe if I say something different, this might change something.

"Tell her... it's about the XG-70b deal" stating the name of the machine which became the main reason of our victory in Sagadoshima and in our battle against the Hive Mind in the Original Hive

I paid attention to the conversation in his radio and I swear I could hear sensei gasp in the other side of the line.

After a little while, both guards lowered their weapons "We have been told to escort you to the professor's office, but put your hands where I can see them"

"Understood"

"Roger that"

I turn to Edward and I can see that he is smiling.

**A/N: I decided to leave this discussion almost intact, as it really becomes a major foundation later in the story. Don't tell me what I already know.**

We walked for about ten minutes or so before we reached the lower office of the professor. It was just as I remembered it. After all, I have been walking over these halls for years now so you could say that I know this place like the back of my hand. The three-door corridor that I often came to was in sight. If I remember correctly, the brain of what will become the 00 Unit and Kasumi are in the other room while the professor's office was at the center. The lab was on my door to my left. I had to be careful around them. If Kasumi gets a chance to read my mind or Edward's then it'll be all over.

Upon entering I could see Yuuko-sensei on the other side sitting on her comfy chair. The office was a big mess just like it always has been. I doubt it was ever clean to begin with anyhow.

"Professor, we brought them as you ordered" the guard stated upon entering.

Yuuko nodded. "Thank you. You can leave us now" they saluted and left the room just as easy as they came. We stood there at attention with only the RISSA activated and my bag in my back, Edward did the same, his larger bag made a difference. Yuuko inspected my face as if trying to see a chink of my face, she did the same as she turned to my partner who had his poker face on, honestly, I could never manage that level of emptiness. But that wasn't going to work anymore. I've known the professor longer than herself so I know every trick she could use. Because even though this woman could probably be the coldest bitch in the history of mankind, she was still a girl. She can easily break just like everyone else in this base. Edward was likely thinking the same thing because a devilish grin rivaling that of Yuuko appeared in his face

"Sit…" she ordered us. "Now. Who are you and what do you want? (Hmm?) You asked me by name and mentioned a top secret codeword that only the higher chain of command has any knowledge of"

"Hey now. If you were so suspicious of us, shouldn't you have given us a cavity search or a blood test or something?"

"I would've but there was a chance that you may leak this information, and that armor that you are wearing looks that won't come off easily. Now… who are you two?" I saw her lab coat shuffle a bit with its buttons done. Wait. I don't think Yuuko ever did her lab coat buttons at all. Ah… now I see. Since she thinks that this is the first time we've met she probably took precaution of hiding that pistol in her coat. She probably has it pointing at me right now. I thought my codeword and set the revolver to appear in my hand as soon as I sense danger. This little detail didn´t go unnoticed to my partner as I saw him reading himself for a standoff.

"we have a lot of things to say professor and you'll find it hard to believe. (Try me)" I sighed and Edward rolled his eyes. She hasn't changed a bit. "Shirogane Takeru (Hmm?) That's my name. If you look it up you'll probably be a little surprised.

"Edward Radikov, don't even bother looking it up, you'll find nothing" a hint of defiance in his voice, which sensei didn't take very kindly

I kept talking

"I know a lot of things, like your plan on using the brain next door as part of Alternative IV" her expression cracked a bit at the mention of her plans. I should know because I was part of that plan myself. "You were working on a supercomputer brain that's able to process 15 billion semiconducting parallel computing circuits at the same time to run the XG-70b, Susanoo and…"

"Stop…" she ordered me which I wasn't surprised. "How do you know all these things?"

"You asked me a question so I answered" I joked at her, which again she didn't receive too kindly. "But let me finish answering before jumping to another question. I also know that Alternative IV will be scrapped on December 24. (Geh…) You won't produce the needed results so by that time the government will switch to Alternative V and you of all people know what it means" her face stiffened at the thought. It was hard to believe it at first but this was probably one of the rarest occasions that Yuuko would drop her guard. "Evacuating a hundred thousand people while abandoning the billions on earth to fend against BETA. You, my partner and I don't want that to happen"

"Hoo? And what makes you say that?" She was baiting me. Playing with my words. But my memories don't lie. I've seen this scenario play out a hundred maybe thousands of time already in my head. Yuuko is a great liar but even liars all have limits. Edward put his poker face again.

"Well if you truly didn't care what the government did or what the people decided… why are you still continuing Alternative IV? (Geh…) If you wanted mankind to leave you could've just scrap your project right here and now and support stage 5. With your looks and your status you'll probably be handpicked as one of the people to join the migrant fleet"

"Hnn… it seems you know more than I thought" I saw the shadow of a gun in her coat. No doubt about it. It was the same gun she pointed at me in the last loop. "For a moment I believed that you were actually some idiots spouting random words but I guess that hypothesis is wrong"

"Yuuko sensei. (Hmm?) I know that everything I've said is part of what you already know but now we will divulge on information that you don't know. If you think that we're crazy then you may as well shoot us right now. We're both soldiers so we're ready for it" Edward nodded at my words, letting me do all the talk.

My former physics teacher sharpened her gaze at me, and then shot a glare at Edward. But no matter how hard she looked or how powerful her gaze was, our poker faces were impenetrable. Heck I wasn't even afraid of dying either. If she shot me here and now I'll probably just wake up back home and I'll just come marching here demanding answers. Heck if this was a cartoon I can already imagine being shot again and again coming back demanding why she shot me. But I don't know about Edward, still, that will probably happen to him too.

"As of right now, Yuuko sensei. Your Alternative IV plan has hit a wall and if you would have any chance of completing it, you'll need us. (Why?) Because I know this" I then searched my memories for the 100 page equation that the Yuuko from my world sent. Though I don't know what they all mean I could recall every symbol and every number written on them. It's good because I don't want to go back to my world and endanger the people that I love. I was a casualty conduit after all.

I quickly wrote the first page of the equation on a piece of paper. The squares and circles and all these strange symbols were like alien language to me. I didn't want to finish it because I know even the professor will have some difficulty adjusting to it.

I gave it to the professor in which she scanned slowly. She nodded and nodded and when she was done her eyes widened considerably. Her poker face was gone. "How… how do you know this? This equation… it's… insane… like something I would…"

Click!

She revealed her gun to me this time as if to threaten me. "Who are you? How do you know these numbers and symbols? Do you even know what you're writing?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea" I answered honestly with no emotions in my voice. "All these strange symbols are planted in my head. They're about a hundred pages long and even I have difficulty getting them out"

"You… just who are you? Most of these symbols are things that I made up to trick others. You couldn't possibly know them. And what do you mean by implanted in your head?"

I shrugged my shoulder in response. "Exactly what I said. They're strange numbers and symbols. It's like trying to translate a word that you've never even heard of before. But I know that these numbers will complete your project"

"Write them. (Eh?) Write all of them, now!"

"No" I plainly refused which irritated her. She must've been in such a wreck when she finally saw those numbers. "I have no idea if you trust us or not. And there's no telling what you'll do once I give you the equations. (Geh…) Don't misunderstand Yuuko-sensei. We may have different methods on how we do things but our goal happens to be the same. You want to save the human race and this beautiful planet. Stop people from running and start fighting"

"Ohoo… well I have ways of…"

"If you're thinking of Kasumi's mind reading ability, forget it, that would probably kill her in the moment, we took precautions" she seemed slightly bewildered of my knowledge of her research and the person next door. "And I doubt you'll resort to torture. You may be cold, but you're still human… as far as I know"

"You seem to know me better than I thought. Read my profile or something?"

"No. You and I just happened to be very close once, Yuuko sensei. (Eh?)" Images from the time when I came to the professor's room one night. Though it wasn't clear I remembered that I had a small intimate relationship with Yuuko once. We even had sex in this very room. "Yuuko sensei, do you believe in multiple worlds? (What?) Do you believe in your Quantum Causality Theory? The very theory that proves of the possibility of multiverse?"

"My theory? Hmm… yes I recall having a theory but no evidence"

I smiled. Edward's grin grew in size Yup she's the same old professor. Always knowing things that people tend to consider as science fiction. "Then you must also believe in the ability of time travel. (Huh? Wait… no…) Yes. You could say that we are from the future" A long pause came between us. I guess was a little too much for her to handle.

"I see…" she said suddenly. "Sorry, but I find it a little hard to believe"

"Then how do you think I know about the XG-70b? Or the Alternative plans? Or even Kasumi or the brain in the other room or the fact that this whole base was built as a research project for Alternative 4 on top of a still active BETA hive? Or these odd numbers or your name since this is the first time we ever met?"

"Information leak is always a possibility. The only evidence you have are these symbols you wrote" she stated to me not taking her gun away.

"Ohhh?" Edward interrupted her "and what about this? APOST!" a pair of shining pistols materialized in his hands, one which I recognized as a Colt M1911A1, the other must be one he brought from his ship. Yuuko could only watch in awe as the two of them slowly were pointed at her lone Beretta 9mm, my eyes widened as I saw that the pistols' respective hammers were already trained and the safety catches were off 'Don't worry, I won't shoot her… for now at least' he told me telepathically as he smirked again.

"Well then why don't we make a deal, professor?" I countered showing a little smirk of my own. "For every five pages I write for you. You'll grant me one favor. That way we'll have need of one another"

"No deal" she answered. "That will put me at a disadvantage since you can get what any of you want"

"Don't worry neither of us will ask you anything beyond your powers. Even if you are the Vice Commander and influential in the UN senate, you have your limits"

She showed me a grin. "So your favors would be like, have sex with you or one of the pretty girls in this base in your bed?"

I chuckled at her slightly. Edward smiled coyly "Please, Yuuko sensei. You and I have already had that. (Huh?) This isn't the first time I came to your office. As a matter of fact, I've actually done you in the future. (Geh…) In fact… if I recall… I raped you here in this very room when you cried" she flinched slightly but hid it well. I was going to try playing the bad guy now to see what effects it might have on her. Yuuko had always been the bad guy in every scenario so let's see how she'd react to another villain. "Heh. Who would've thought that you were into domination? You practically loved to beg. (Shut up…) Sorry. I won't spill that little detail. But if you must know… Neither of us can die. (Eh?) You told me in the future sensei that I am a Casualty Conductor. And if I die I'll simply wake up and time itself restarts. So if you shoot me here and now, I'll simply come back an hour 'before' you shot me, the same goes for my partner, although I don't think he would like that much "

"I have already a girlfriend back in my world, I don't need any more, and birth control isn't one of my specialties." Edward commented back to the Professor

We came to an unannounced staring contest for some reason and for a whole ten minutes we've done nothing but stared at one another waiting for one of us to crack, Edward didn't lower his guns. "You're really spouting a lot of things I have only theorized about"

"I have a feeling that what you're thinking is probably right. You usually are"

She slowly lowered her gun to the table and breathed a sigh. Edward lowered them too and retuned the Colt to the pocket dimension, however he still kept the silver pistol in his hostler "Alright you two. You're asking me to put in a lot of faith. Can you at least give a guarantee that you won't betray us?"

"What's the matter? The first time I came to your office you practically handed me everything I needed. Not really satisfied unless you have a pawn that you can control?"

"Regardless. I can't exactly let you go since I now know that you know all of our top secret information. Even if you are from the future, you might have some information I might need"

"In other words. You're keeping me around so we won't go blabbing to everyone"

"Pretty much. Now. What are your favors?"

"Straight to the point? I guess you're pretty busy. Firstly, they're not really favors, but they're pretty much the things you gave to me regardless. I'll give you fifteen pages for today. Firstly I want you to register both of us as cadets for the Eishi with squad 207. They're the group you assigned me back when I first came to this world"

"This world? Hnn… I guess you're pretty much convinced of your own story. Very well, I was planning to do that anyway. The instructor can keep an eye on both of you in my place"

"Oh you mean Marimo-chan?"

"Marimo-chan? You're overly familiar with your officers. Alright I'll grant it. Next"

I nodded, so far so good. "Secondly, you'll grant us full access to this floor. That way we can visit you and Kasumi anytime we want. Of course you'll restrict us from all classified information but I'm probably too stupid to understand any of those things. But Edward may, he's mostly brains from was I know of him" (Hnn…) you gave me that too for free. And third… I want you to make both of us side officers for emergency purposes. (Huh?) You taught me in the future Yuuko sensei… that there's a difference between what people say and who is saying it. Only those with rank will have any effect on this world. (Huh?) You told me, if a Private asked the soldiers to live and a General ordered them to die, who do you think they'll follow?"

"Hoo? So you two want power eh? Those are some powerful ambition you have there, kids"

"As small as that power can be I'll hone it and make it grow. So I can save more than I did back in the first loop"

"I shall do the same; I already have been promoted to Major in my previous world"

Against the professor paused to look at each of our poker face expressions as if she was still convinced that she could find a chink in them. "Alright. But the highest rank I can officially give you is 1st lieutenant. That's equivalent to a squad leader of the TSF pilots. However that rank will only be used during emergency situations. During cadet training you're just a nobody like before, understood. That means only I can say when you are and when you are not a lieutenant"

"Yes ma'am"

"Roger that"

"I'll handle the paperwork. Just make sure you have those fifteen pages ready when I get back"

"Oh, one last thing, Professor" Edward suddenly talked to Yuuko-sensei again "Could you NOT register me using my original name? being Edward Radikov will be too dangerous from now on, put it as a nickname, or as a second name on top of my file"

"Ara? And what would be your new name?"

"…"

"Well?"

"… Yuuki Yamato"

**(October 23****rd****, 2001, Tuesday) (Yokohama base barracks)**

_Sergeant Jinguuji Marimo, no matter how many times I think about it, it feels wrong_

_Haaa… I can't believe I'm in a game Altverse (Again), this woman was one of the characters of the Extra Altverse that freaked me out when I finished her route, I don't think that she's like that in this Altverse, but I better tell Takeru to NOT get into her if he wants his balls to last for the future._

_The Sergeant came for us first thing in the morning, I was usually woken up at 5:30, so that's not a problem here, I actually was playing with my IPhone before she knocked the door, in silence of course, I would want to suffer the same fiasco that Takeru had when he was discovered with his game guy, I can't believe that 16 years of progress can make a difference, I will show him the IPhone and play some N.O.V.A 3 with him. Huhuhuh, I am sure of winning, good thing I brought my little sis' Ipod Touch._

_I dressed in the uniform that they provided me, It was kind of weird for me to wear that, I have gotten used to the skin tight of the RISSA Phase 0, or the Phase 1, damn, I really want to just use it._

_I got out of the room, hiding my stuff in my bag, just in case, and went out to the corridor, and I saw Takeru eyeing the sergeant with wryness, I know why, that's obvious. It's the CHOMP._

"_I'll be introducing you to your assigned squad, Its rare to see male conscripts nowadays so forgive them if they look surprised"_

"_No problem, thanks for having us" I told her, getting ahead of Takeru and giving him time to recover from the trauma._

_"But I have to admit that I was surprised. (Why?) The Vice Commander highly recommended both you to the training regime and said that you had a special case. She said that you threw away your exemption from draft papers to join"_

"_Yes we did, we didn't like to just sit around while so many others fight for us" I told her a Half-lie, truth is that we needed to be here to change the future, also, that we didn't have any clue where to go by ourselves_

_I´m not making excuses, I swear._

"_We'll be in your care, Ma'am" Takeru told her_

_"I know that you're just regular boys, but… (Hmm?) I have to ask. If the information I ask for is classified then don't tell me. But Yuuko-san asked me to also report all of your activities to her" _

_We traded glances for a second, but recovered our smiles 'leave that to me' I told him through the Mental Link._

"_You can say we're some of her pet projects (Pet project?). that's all we can say, everything from that is classified" my voice left no room for doubt._

_Upon arriving to the training center, I felt a wave of nostalgia coming through the Link, I know this scenario a lot, but its different in reality._

"_Squad, assemble!" as the sergeant shouted that, I had to stifle a laugh, that shout sounded like the Avengers cartoon, ah, those were good times, then I felt another wave of emotions coming through the Link, Goddamn it Takeru, pull yourself together! Your emotions are so strong that you will make me cry, for Christ sake!_

_I saw them coming in pairs, those hair styles that you can only find in anime were passing in front of my eyes, If Jackie was alive, he would envy me to death._

_There they come, Tamase Miki, Sakaki Chizuru, Ayamine Kei, and finally Mitsurugi Meiya. As Takeru caught her sight, the rush of emotions suddenly increased and I almost cried, Haaa, Calm down, Calm Down. I have to implant the neural interface in Takeru so those emotions won't kill me._

_All these girls will become mankind's strongest weapons, but for now, they are just political tools of the U.N. and the Japanese Empire, honestly, that's so cruel, even more that they don't notice it, wait, where is that bisexual character… Yoroi Mikoto, was it? Oh, yeah, in the hospital, one of the most annoying characters, and lets not talk about her father, Yoroi Sakon, that guy is even worse, that remind me, I've got to keep an eye on him, he must not discover or doing here. Military regulations, just that, I'm not afraid of him, I swear._

_"Alright, everyone. I will now introduce to you the newest members of your squad" Marimo chan announced to them in a professional manner. "This are Cadets Shirogane Takeru and Yuuki Yamato, newly assigned to squad 207. They will be training with us starting tomorrow. Both were highly recommended by the Vice Commander Kouzuki Yuuko, so we´ll test them later on. Get along with them, understood? (Ma'am!) I've already given them the tour around the barracks so Sakaki (Yes!) show them around the rest of the base so they'll become familiar with the place. (Understood ma'am) We'll train for ten more minutes. Shirogane, Yuuki, you watch for now"_

_I stood at Takeru's right flank, watch the four girls pass by us like we were just nuisances, I didn't mind, but what really worried me was Takeru, I know that his mind must be in the border of breakdown, I know several of his adventures because of the Novels, but there must be a lot of 'em that I don't know of, that means that this rends my little knowledge almost useless, well, the technology that I showed to the professor will come in handy in the future, that's for sure_

_Also, it feels weird to use the name of my late comrade in arms, Stryker Zero; he was the one who taught me to be a true Hero, willing to risk everything for his friends. He taught me to trust others too, when I fought alongside him and his comrades, the Strykers, in the Dengeki Stryker Altverse, I knew what it was to be a team. I feel that using his name in this Altverse will bring me some luck, also being easier to pronounce to Japanese-talkers than my true name._

About fifteen minutes later we made our way to the PX (the cafeteria) to meet with the squad. They haven't changed a bit. But hey why are there only four? Oh that's right. Mikoto's probably still hospitalized right now so we won't meet her in a couple of days.

"Shirogane-san, Yuuki-san, over here" I heard Tama's voice calling us to her direction, obviously struggling to pronounce Edward's last name the right way. She seemed to be eating a synthetic sandwich of some sorts. We gladly joined the group as they discussed about random topics altogether.

"Oh that was quick" Meiya stated noticing Class rep was the one escorting me. I already knew this base like the back of my hand but I quickened our little boring tour to spend more time in the cafeteria. Still I had to show Edward the way around here, I'll probably send the data through Mental Link later.

"Yeah, Shirogane really didn't need my help" Chizuru replied taking her seat next to Meiya. "He knew this base like the back of his hand and it was obvious that he wanted to end the tour as quickly as possible, only Yuuki seemed to pay attention"

"That only means that I've been preparing for this, Class rep. (Eh?) (Class rep?)" Ah crap I've been using that name over and over again. I guess that's a habit that'll never change. Class rep will always be class rep in this world or the other.

"Would you quit calling me that? It's squad leader, not Class rep" Chizuru whined at me. Edward gave a mischievous smile.

"Ah sorry. It's just that you look like the class representative from my school" I gotta stop acting like I know her. If I burn my bridges before they're even finished then our plans are screwed. This team will be the pinnacle of humanity's last hope we have to make sure that their morale is at an all-time high and that they would be ready for anything. But to do that they'll need to experience all the sad and painful things that will keep them going. I know it's cruel to experience these things over and over but if humanity is to survive I will have to mold them into perfect fighters with no regret or doubt. Edward wouldn't hesitate to help me, even if he has to dirty his hands.

"Haaa… well anyway. Let's continue with dinner and sleep early. We have roll call early at seven"

"Oh that reminds me Shirogane, Yuuki. Here" Meiya handed each of us a sheet of paper with the oath code written on it. "It's the UN oath. You to have to memorize and recite it tomorrow to be able to enlist"

"Huh? Oh the enlistment oath. I've heard about this from my friend"

"I remember hearing of it"

"You both know it?" Ayamine asked from her side of the table.

"Yeah that guy practically said it in his sleeps" and when I meant 'that guy' I meant me.

"Well you'll do fine" Tama reassured me with her usual cat-like smile. "Memorizing it doesn't take much effort. Unlike the weapons manual that we had to remember by heart"

"By the way, you two." Chizuru opened up with a serious tone placing her tray onto the table. "There's something I wanted to ask both of you. (What?)(Shoot) I'll be blunt about it but… can we expect much from you? (Huh?) Instructor Jinguuji said that you were special people. Is that 'special' compared to us, the country or the planet?"

"Well… we won't exactly know until we find out" came out my vague answer.

"Heh, don't be so humble, Takeru" Edward didn't clear a little bit my vagueness.

"That's pretty broad for an answer" Meiya replied bluntly. "We do not wish to know what your 'special' is. But it does give us hope. And if the professor recommends you then that only adds to your credibility" the others seemed to agree with Meiya's words and nodded in synch.

Chizuru nodded too until she raised her hand up to get their attention. "A month from now we will be having a Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation. We will have to succeed that this time" Oh yeah. The Southern Island 'vacation'. The way Class rep said it, it sound a lot like a technical training but in truth I would call it the midterm exams for TSF pilots.

"We'll have over a week to train for it" Meiya added sounding rather hopeful as well. "Yoroi should return in time to join us. The squad needs to be as strong as possible when the time comes"

"Yoroi san was hospitalized after the last training exercise" Tama explained which I already knew. "Her skills in survival is needed since she alone is second to none"

**(October 24, 2001, Wednesday**) **(Yokohama Base)**

'I shall fulfill my duty to protect international peace and stability, by rigidly adhering to the code of conduct…' my oath began here in the auditorium of the base which was once my school. 'By cultivating virtue, training my mind and body, polishing my skills, by not taking part in political actions, and by giving my undivided attention to completion of the mission. I swear never to shrink from danger, but to risk my life to fulfill my responsibility towards humanity'

"We welcome your enlistment at Yokohama Base, Shirogane Takeru"

"We welcome your enlistment at Yokohama Base, Yuuki Yamato"

**(Track field)**

I can't believe I was actually able to say those words with a straight face. Edward came out shaking his head in annoyance. The oath that we took that morning to make our enlistment official was loaded with barely half the things we had to do. Sure we were going to train each of our minds and bodies until they collapse and I was certain that we was doing this for the sake of humanity. But to not take part in political action? If we want to change this world we had to take part in it. If only those big wigs in the higher ups could only bring themselves together they could probably stand a chance in fighting against BETA.

This world needs to change therefore I will change it. I will change it even if I have to dirty my hands and taint my own humanity forever. 'Don't forget about me' I hear Edward's answer to my thoughts in my head.

"Shirogane…?"

I'll do it… I'll change the future with these own two hands!

"SHIROGANE!" eh? I looked over to my side only to see my instructor there. "Are you listening? You're done now. You've already ran three extra laps than the others"

Huh? I was probably so lost in thought I didn't even know I was training. That's right. Right after I finished my enlistment, I joined the squad for race track training. We had to run ten kilometers around the track. I must've been so deep in thought that I forgot about my own position. But was I finished already? I'm not even sweating. Edward had already stopped and was looking at me, trying not to giggle.

"Anyway, rest now" Marimo said to me. "Wait for the others to finish their laps"

"Uh… hey Marimo-chan… (glare) Ah I mean, Instructor Jinguuji. Do you mind if I start my full gear laps now? I want to keep up with my momentum" Marimo glared at me for saying her name but I guess she's always done that to me even in the old world.

"I see…" she groaned. "Shirogane, has all that time you spent exempt from the draft given you extra energy? (Huh?) Then you can carry full gear. I'll even give you a dummy machinegun to complete the set"

"Ma'am! I will do so without fail!" Ha! Marimo's expression was priceless.

"Wait for me! I will join ya buddy!" Edward's reply to my request earned another priceless expression from Marimo-chan, Heh, I wish I had a camera, I should ask Edward if he has one.

To hear not only a cadet, but two so enthusiastic about training must be something new to her. Besides, running ten kilometers in full gear will come around eventually. But I've been carrying heavier loads for a long time now if you include all training I've done with the amount of time accumulated within the loops. That'll be… more than ten, maybe even a hundred years' worth of experience. Who knows? Maybe there might even be more loops out there that Kasumi wasn't able to drill into my head. Edward must have undergone a harsher regime than this one as he stared at me with competitiveness in his eyes.

**(Later that night)**

After that morning training regime I decided to spend my time in my room. Yup… the same room in the same bunker. Room 06. This was the place I was stationed for all the loops I've done. Nothing has changed at all… at least not yet. Edward had gotten the room next to me, Room 07,so we could talk about important stuff at anytime

I took a moment to scan my room gazing at every corner, wall and every piece that fell off my locker. There were so many memories made in this place. I cried here, laughed here and perhaps slept here with a girl or two. (Flash!) Ah crap those memories are surfacing again. Images of those who I made love with and those that I kissed were all coming back to me. This was where I held them for the last time and kissed them before allowing them to depart with the migrant fleet. In some loops there were times that me that certain someone abandoned the idea of running away and stayed together on this planet.

Mankind's final stand against BETA. A futile attempt that cost the lives of billions. It was stupid… I should know. I was there.

Bump…

Eh? I looked below to my feet only to see my bag lying on the floor. "Ah! My bag!" All the stuff I brought from home is still there. My Game Guy, the instant ramen cups and my school uniforms. I can't believe they actually changed my school uniform to be military standardized clothing. Thinking about it just makes this world even wackier.

Haaa… thinking about food makes me want to eat Sumika's fried dumplings again.

Sumika…

Ah no no no! You can't think about those things right now! Focus on the present and worry about the future as it comes! For now I have to focus on getting the team together. If Humanity is to hold some measure of hope I have to bring them together. Haaa… but thinking about it now won't help. I think I'll get some fresh air for tonight.

_I was in my room, watching the Spartan decoration, just a bed (__Hard as a rock, I missed the one I had back in the _Odyssey_) a closet, a bathroom, a desk and nothing else, I got my bag from the floor and started to get out my entertainment equipment: my crappy laptop, an HP Pavilion DV7, its mouse, and my IPhone 4S with__ its backup battery attached._

_I looked for the electrical plug and found it near the bottom right of the desk I immediately plug my laptop's charger and let it recharge its battery, same for the IPhone._

_I decide that it's time to get in contact with the _Odyssey_, for we are going to need all the materials necessary to defeat the BETA this December 25__th__, or we are going to suffer in the flesh what happened in the VN._

_I decide to go out to see how are my surroundings, even though I have already got a layout using the Skyblaster sonar system, I need to know by heart my way here, it's foolish to trust everything to a machine, machines can break, Heh, what a phrase to remember now._

_I got out of the building to the track field, and I see that Takeru is talking to Mitsurugi-san, I overhear their conversation due my enhanced senses, it seems they are talking about why are they fighting for, for the emotions I can feel from Takeru through the Mental Link, I think that Mitsurugi's answer reminds him of something bad that happened in one of his loops, most likely the last one. Honestly, that guy can break at any time and he himself hasn't noticed this fact._

_I watch my surroundings, searching for anyone who might be nearby, I don't want to be seen acting suspiciously; as I see that the bay is clear, I make a run towards the building's wall, using the momentum to make a dash upwards, if anyone were to see this, they would question who it was and would make any other movements unnecessarily difficult in the future._

_I arrive at the roof, and check again, this time using my motion tracker to double check there isn't any unwanted observer. Okay, seems that there's no one, so I can continue with my 'mission'._

_I materialize a distress beacon from the pocket dimension, and plant i__t in the roof, it deploys automatically and a little buzzing is heard, I think this sound could make a small radio blow up, a little black sphere appears on top of it and I proceed to activate my long range Comms system to try and contact the _Odyssey_. Afte__r a few minutes, I receive a request for an encrypted channel , I start talking._

"_this is Major Edward Radikov, of the Special Task Force Alpha-00B,sending Current Location's Quantum Pattern Code, Requesting immediate response, Odyssey."_

_The message goes through, and I wait for the answer_

"_Major Radikov, we hear you loud and clear, Location's Quantum Pattern Code has been received, we are four hours from the Altverse you are in. do you request any backup?"_

_I recognize that voice "Thank you, Lieutenant Myrad" that is Elena Myrad, an operator for missions like those of my Squad, she is the one assigned to us permanently._

" _you know our motto, we aim to please. Its been three days since you disappeared, but we knew that you would manage to contact us, you always have. By the way, Major, sensors detect another active Skyblaster Module near your location, who is using it?"_

"_His name is Shirogane Takeru, the protagonist of a Videogame from my world, he is a Casualty Conductor like me, well, not quite the same I have to say" Three days? Oh, yeah, there is some time discrepancy between Altverses. "Erhm… Myrad-san… can you transfer an Hrunting Starkiller to my inventory? And send a group of engineers to take care of it." The Hrunting/Yggdrasil Armor Offensive System, or simply the Hrunting, we found the schematics on an Altverse where I landed on the siege of Algolis, in the Halo Altverse, it was one of the most valuable loots we got in the Altverse, the engineers worked to the bone to turn the prototype to a fully functional and improved version of it. That guy can fight on par with Japan's Takemikazuchi or Shiranui Second._

"_Roger that, when should we send them?"_

"_Can you make them arrive in November 25__th__?" that's the day the squad's training Fubukis should arrive, I h__ope it doesn't cause any problems like Mitsurugi's Takemikazuchi_

"_copy that, preparations will be made, anything else?"_

"_Yeah… could you send package number 1337? I'll need its contents…"_

(Part 1 finished) (Preparing Part 2)

So, this will be for todas, expect part 2 of this episode later, i´ve got several exams and stuff going on, so this will be slowly updated, thanks for Reading.

See ya Starside!


	3. CH1 P2: Spirit Inspiration

_**Disclaimer: All trademarks and characters belong to their respective owners; only OC's and other original stuff belong to me and Redwolves Studios**_

_**Warning: both for story and mind's sake; Edward will be start to be addressed as Yamato by Takeru, only those from the Odyssey will address him with his real name; and this story will start to be told mostly from Yamato's POV, no flames for this please, count this as a "sucked in game" story**_

_**Chapter 1 part 2: From Imagination to Memory-Spirit_Inspiration. **_

**(October 25, 2001, Thursday) (Yokohama Base) (Classroom)(Yamato's POV)**

Haaa… I can't believe it…

I, one of the most advanced super soldiers ever, a Heaven Stryker, user of the Skyblaster module, trained in the Aegis Forms by a Deathless, given tactical training in fights with cyborgs who took out many foes on par with Demon Kings I helped defeat in many Altverses…

…Have to take classes in cadet school…. Again.

Sergeant Jinguuji is explaining some ways to use explosives and disrupt an enemy's rearguard, that's so boring, I mean, I already have all that knowledge implanted in my head.

Now why the hell do we need to learn that!? We are fighting against humongous damned aliens for god's sake! If a few kilograms of TNT could kill them, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

And Takeru… was sleeping…

How the hell can he do it? He is sleeping with his back straight, his eyes opened, he could pass as the most attentive student… only for the drool coming from his mouth to ruin the image…

"Shirogane… Shirogane!" oh shit… the instructor has noticed it

'Dude, wake up! You idiot! The instructor is gonna kill you!' I shout through the Mental Link, it seems that it didn't work as he isn't regaining consciousness…

"Yuuki… as you are seemingly Shirogane's immediate caretaker, Repeat what I was explaining right now! (But!) No buts! Say it right now! You better be good at this because we went as far to alter the curriculum only for you two!" aw… shit, this was supposed to be Takeru's line not mine! Are we already changing the future? No. that's not important right now! I better respond before her wrath fully blows on me…

I think she was in the fictional tactics, I hope so, because I wasn't paying attention either…

I give a glance at my book an answer instead of my (Still sleeping) partner.

"You were giving a fictional scenario in which a support unit disrupts the enemy's rear guard facilities just before the actual operation. (…)" god thanks, seems like I'm right…"So it'd be ideal to blow apart the high-voltage cables leading out of their facility" I used the same dialogue that I remember from ML: A

"And why is that, if care to Explain?" shit, she's not letting me off the hook that easily, is she? "I see that everyone is turning to watch me, seems like I got their attention.

""In this scenario, 'Destruction' specifically means 'disable their radar' not necessarily destroying it, so it'd be best to leave the facility intact since we'll be able to use it later on. It'd be also less dangerous than attacking the base itself and you wouldn't need as many explosives. This will increase the chances of survivability and mission completion. Also, we could keep a few technicians detained so they can fix it if anything goes wrong. That's it"

"Very well, you may be seated" oh, thank god "but pay attention, ok?" was that face that of a puppy's? What the..? And what about Takeru!? Everyone forgot about him! That moron is gonna pay for this later…

One hour later, we had a ten minute break.

"Yuuki-san, that was amazing!" Tamase was the first one to praise me "that was on genius-level!"

"Indeed. I was impressed too" Mitsurugi was next, with Sakaki behind "I would have preferred to sneak in and blow up the radar"

"I think that was obvious" too blunt! "Still… the point of keeping the enemy technicians was something admirable… I like to have him in my squad" won't be yours for long… "But, what do we do about him?" she pointed at Takeru

"oh -_-# leave that to me" my cynical smile crept up to my face and I could see the girls widen their eyes in fear, I stood behind Takeru, I put myself in position, raised my right hand and drew a little of power from the Skyblast module (Which I was surprised that anyone had asked me or Takeru about it) and had a deep breath

"Yuuki, what are going to…?" Mitsurugi started to talk, but…

****BANG!****

I drew my hand forward with an amazing speed and smacked the back of Takeru's head with a force enough to destroy the tables we are on, his face fell first on his still open book and the second impact resounded in the classroom. I didn't study junior high in Mexico back in my world for nothing, this is a technique that I learned there called "El Zape", basically, it consists in smacking with the palm of your hand as hard as you can the back of the head of someone who is usually unaware of his/her surroundings, I was a victim of it until second grade, that's when I mastered it and became known as " la mano del diablo" (the Devil's hand) due my strength , and in fact, I left a classmate deaf of his left ear.

"OOOOWWW!" Takeru's scream of pain echoed in the room, I'm surprised that the Instructor hasn't come in due the noise. Was she having a petty revenge for him not paying attention to her class? "What was that for?! Yamato?!"

"That's for leaving me to do your job, Idiot!" I retorted back, and saw the girls eye us warily

**(1 Hour later****)**** (Third person POV)**

Next class was field stripping

Instructor Jinguuji was explaining the cadets how to disassemble the rifles they had in their desks, she performed if once then let them do it themselves. As each of the girls was concentrating on their own rifles, two voices suddenly announced "Finished"

Everyone else could only stare at the two men, (one of them had a very ugly hematoma on his forehead), and then their work, surprisingly, there were two fully assembled assault rifles on their hands.

"What? Already?" Marimo looked at the stop watch that she was holding "two minutes, six seconds…"

"Impossible…" Chizuru said in disbelief

"Expert-Level Cheating" Ayamine stated from the table next to Shirogane as she gazed over the guns of the two males of the squad.

"Quiet, I'll check it" Sgt. Jinguuji gave a meticulous inspection to each of the rifles "Hmm… I don't see anything wrong with any of them. But that was quick, too quick for a human if I must say" as soon as she said that, a certain black-white haired youth looked down.

"Neither of them is human…" Ayamine answered to this statement

"Talk about yourself…" Yamato muttered low enough for Takeru to hear this and giggle

"Have any of you done this before?" The instructor asked the duo

"Kind of" Yamato answered "gun magazines as entertainment in the facility were we spent most of our childhood before moving to Nevada"

All the women eyed the men with pitiful eyes for some seconds before Takeru broke the ice

"But it seems that it was worth it"

"So both of you had only visual training before this, no? (Hai…)(Un)" the instructor confirmed and then declared "Ayamine had the fastest time, assembling her weapon in six minutes and seventeen seconds, yet, greenhorns like you obliterated that record with nothing but visual training. I hope that all of you don't fall back to the newbies, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

**(PX or Cafeteria) (Later that afternoon) (Yamato's POV)**

Takeru and group (myself included) decided to go to the PX (Weird name if you ask me, but short, and I like it) and grab a bite, not before putting a band aid on Takeru's forehead.(which I materialized with the Skyblast Module while no one was watching)

'Kyouzuka-oba-san has the best synthetic food in the best, so we don't have to worry' Takeru told me via Mind link. Ugh, synthetic food, I don't like it, even the noodle cups in Mexico have to taste better that, back in the Odyssey, we don't have to worry about food, we have hydroponic gardens, like 350 of them, with variety of vegetables, and the meat growing plants give high quality meat that its taste rivals that of the true meat, be it beef, pork, chicken, fish of whichever species you prefer, ahhh… good times indeed. Seems that my memories reached Takeru as his mouth is watering 'I have some rations from the ship back in my room, if you want some, you're free to come anytime partner.' I invite him, but before he can answer me, Tamase interrupts our silent conversation

"You were amazing guys!" she says with sparking eyes, praising our abilities "you broke Kei-chan record by a factor of three! You were incredible!"

I saw my partner twitch his face at this and then it hit me…

God damn you Takeru and your lolicon feelings… I'm gonna give you another devil's hand dose if you don't keep those feelings on check…

"No we're not" that's kind of true, the Skyblast module analyzed the rifle in a femtosecond and gave the technical knowledge to my subconscious, and 0.53 seconds later my enhanced brain had already processed the knowledge and the movements were being programmed in my hands with the Skyblast System Assist. So basically I did about 57% of the total work (not including the physical), I don't know about Takeru, since I haven't properly configured his Module and installed the limiter on him, oh, also the implants so he can improve…

"Don't be modest, you two" Mitsurugi's words made Takeru blush "you were clearly superior when it came to assembling the gun without fail. Perhaps some visualization on how that was made could help us improve. Regardless, you are good"

"Though it's hard to admit, I have to agree" Oi, Sakaki, that's harsh… "You are on a superior level than any of us"

"They are… special…" Ayamine added with her usual stoic face

"Stop it, you guys, you are gonna make us full of ourselves" so Takeru says, I don't care much, in fact, I don't even notice it anymore, I think…

"Ok, we'll stop (Oi) Ahahahaha" they laughed at him, really, become humanity's hope in a few months' time, yet, seeing them playing around innocently made me feel guilty for not telling them what they truly were for those surrounding them, and what they would confront in the near future…

Several images cross my eyes via the Mind Link; those have to be Takeru's memories of the last loop, awww… crap he's beginning to cry, this big idiot

"There, there, come on…" I patted his back, trying to comfort him, I have to get a psychometer doctor to perform a FullDive on his mind, or he will break on the middle of something important 'we're here on this together to not let anything of that bullshit happen to them, don't worry about it anymore..' I tell him via the Link…

"Hey… Shirogane?" Tamase asked gently, then I noticed that all the girls were watching us with mystified eyes, I only hope this doesn't cause problems later…

"Sorry about that, just remembered some sad things, nothing serious" it makes it serious if you cry, baka!

"Anyway, Yuuki, Shirogane (Hai?)(Hmm?)" Mitsurugi stopped with her food and turned to us that were in the other side of the table "if you continue the way you two are now, perhaps you can raise the bar of the whole squad, of course that doesn't mean we'll all rely on you"

"Hey now, do you want Takeru to become arrogant? (Oi!) HA!" I got him.

"Fine by me, then that shall be the last compliment you shall receive from me, Shirogane"

"Everyone, you can just call me Takeru, you know?" oh, there goes Mr. Casanova, back to action " I mean, come on, we're on the same squad, we'll be watching each other's back, so it'll be good to get closer to each other." Everyone gave him the weird eye, if I was in girl mode (which hopefully it won't catch me in public) and I didn't know him, I would do the same. "Like for example, I will call Sakaki: Class Rep"

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"I'll call Miki-chan, Tama (Tama?) Meiya and Ayamine. That sound appropriate, Yamato is fine, isn't it?" he eyed me at this part, doubt crossed at the mention of my fake name

"Sure thing." I assured him

"Oh, he's serious" Mitsurugi added, maybe I should try to address them by their given names too…

"Only mine sounds normal" Ayamine said with her face raised high, why is she doing that…?

"Would you like it if I called you 'Kei-chan'~ (Stop ¬¬) OK then this is settled! I shall be called Takeru! Nyahahahaha!" dude… why did you have to laugh like a cat-boy? With your voice, that seriously gives anybody the creeps.

"You can call me however you feel like, as long as it isn't derogatory…" I gave this warning especially at Sakaki and Ayamine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all that, we decided to visit the 'brain room' for the 'first time'; thankfully, the passes that the Professor gave us were high-level enough for us to access this floor and below. Hmmm… maybe I should request for some prototype Transubstantive Drones to map the entire base, might come in handy.

We tried to enter the room as quietly as we could, not much as all our steps thunderously echoed in the hallway, blowing away any chances of sneaking in.

Seriously, this room is surrealist to the fullest, and disturbing too, I think it's on the level of The Flood Hive… ok, maybe not, that would be too harsh for these people, and I have to remember that that brain in that middle of this room is still alive… for fuck's sake, I have been subject of multiple kind of both psychological and physical torture, but being reduced to only a brain slowly after being raped for who knows how many times… that has to be horrible to the point words can't describe it…

Oh… that girl had to be Yashiro Kasumi, Short, Really Long sliver hair (Very pretty if I have to say, I could have mistaken her as a little sister of Colonel Mirror if she had been in the Dengeki Stryker Altverse) a stoic yet cute face, some bunny ears like accessories in her head… yup, that has to be her. She was looking at the tube containing the brain, perhaps talking to Kagami with her telepathy, oh, I forgot to mention, she is a remnant of Alternative III, where they tried to used espers to communicate with the BETA, however it resulted in failure and the plan was cancelled. Hmmmm… maybe I should give it a try, why not?

'Takeru' I call him via the Mind link 'don't worry, our communications are in a different frequency than that of Espers, we can talk freely' I told him my plan and explained my reasons.

'Ok, I hope your plan goes well…" he says, of course, our actions could alter the future, rendering his knowledge useless, yet at a certain grade, that's our objective.

"…" oh, seems like she noticed us, I have to move slowly to not scare her

"Hey there. Sorry for coming in unannounced. I thought this room would be empty" the girl backed away from Takeru, obiously not trusting the man yet "Excuse me. But may I speak to your friend for a while?" that shocked her "This will only take a minute, I promise"

"…"

Yashiro got away from the tank to give them some privacy to 'talk', meanwhile, I got closer to Yashiro without her noticing, thanks to the Skyblast Esper Jammer, that was what protected us the first time we arrived to the base and it still protects Takeru, as if information about the future via his mind, history will change too greatly, but not if it does by mine tho, and that what we are gonna try in a moment.

I heard the tank bubble at something Takeru said, maybe Kagami is somehow aware of his presence, I could eavesdrop on what he's telling her, but… nah, that's too invasive.

Hmm? I can feel… embarrassment? Takeru, Just what the hell are you telling to the remains of your ex-girlfriend?

"Haaa…" he seems to have finished his business "Alright I'm done. I just needed that." He now addressed the little girl that was backing away from him "So… what's your name? (…) Oh come on now. You're usually livelier than this. (…) Oh of course. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Shirogane Takeru. You can forget my last name so just call me Takeru. (…) Hmm… no progress there. I know you can speak Japanese and all… but…" dude, you are far more idiotic than portrayed in the games, you know?

"Kasumi… (Huh?) Yashiro Kasumi." wait, she answered him?

"Oh… I see…So you probably know that we're from other worlds, don't you? (Hai…) Well that's no surprise. I bet 'she' told you a lot of things about me, huh? (Nod) Well that's good. Anyway since you know about her then how about a handshake? (Hand… shake?) Yup, a commemorative handshake. Come on, just put your hands on mine" asking for physical contact after meeting, are you nuts? No, wait, you are "There we go! It's a lot easier when both sides cooperate. Well I have an early day tomorrow but we'll definitely come back and visit you from time to time so look forward to it" ok, time for my move

"Hello Yashiro-san" she flinched when she noticed me half a meter from her "Sorry about that, my name is Edward Radikov, Yuuki Yamato in this world (Nod)" Ara, she understood? "Did your friend there tell you about me too? (A little) A Little? (Nod)" okay, seems that Kagami noticed when I entered this world, no wonder, she was the one who build this prison of space and time out of jealousy, wonder if it will affect me too… "Okay, then I will give you a present, Yashiro-san (Present?) Yes, for having helped this big idiot all this time ¬¬ (Oi) do you want it?" I ask the crucial question, then I feel a drilling sensation on my head, sign that she was trying to read my mind, I had lowered the esper jammer for just block them, but now, I lifted it for a second, a warning sign appeared in my retinal HUD, I ignored it and filled my mind with trust, so she could get that emotion.

"Hnn…" she came a step closer, seems that what Kagami told her about me influenced her too, but that will have to wait for another time. I reached my left hand to her head and touched it, and quickly issued commands to my Skyblast Module, it started giving a blue glow as is began manipulating her Q.I.P. (Quantum Identity Pattern), giving her back all her memories from all the Altverses she existed in, even those that were like ML: Extra. She was knocked out, but Takeru quickly caught her before she fell down completely, it would take a little while to her brain to process the memories of her previous yet simultaneous lives.

"What will she remember, Yamato?" Takeru asks me, obviously worried

"Everything"

She woke up, still a little bit dizzy, but when her eyes focused in my (idiotic) partner she threw herself at him an embraced him

"Takeru-san! Takeru-san!" she said to him with some tears in her eyes, wait... tears?

"Shh… it's okay… I'm right here…" Takeru is comforting her as he returned her embrace… ugh; I'm getting Ultra strong Lolicon feelings coming from Takeru... Must. Resist… there; I closed the Mind Link for a while; Let me get this straight… this idiot dated a kid!? WTF is wrong with you! God damn pedophile! She's not even 15! And you even… wait, why haven't they let go of each other?

Oh boy, things might get a little… hot around here and also a crime could happen if I don't stop them. They might have done 'it' before, but I don't want it to happen in front of me, and also under the gaze of a dead girl brain, who also is his ex-girlfriend for Christ's sake.

"Ahem… We're still here…" I tell them, also pointing toward the brain, which was also somehow emitting a dangerous aura… my esper senses identified the emotion as… extreme jealousy?

"Ah…" Yashiro blushed furiously, whoa, she looks like a shrimp right now, that color kind of suits her… wait that's not important now!

"Did you forget?" wow, I astonished "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your reunion, but first things first, the professor will arrive at any moment and we can't have her find Kasumi like she is now"

They finally let go of each other (With red faces, both), then I made them sit seiza-style, and nagged them of thinking about what people (and I) would think if they caught them in that very (compromising) moment

"Well, whatever. Kasumi, do you know how I truly am? (Hai) then you must know the dangers of what you know (yes) please, you can only talk about this with us and with the professor when the time comes, understood?(Hai, Onii-chan) Wait.. What? Why did you call me that?"

"Takeru will be Papa, Yamato will be Onii-chan" …okay… why do I feel like I earned a reason of jealousy from Takeru? I could only sweat-drop at this feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We discussed our plans for the future for a while, and then we decided to call it a day.

"Then, see you later, Kasumi" Takeru waved at the girl

"See you later"

"Yeah, later kiddo" that was my answer"

We were about to reach the door when it suddenly opened

"Ara, well this is rare" it was the Professor that entered, that reminded me, we were still hated by her "I never expected Kasumi to interact with monkeys" no matter is she is a genius or not, a bitch is a bitch.

"Hey now that's harsh" Takeru commented "don't go around calling people monkeys or they might get the wrong impression of you" nope, that's too late, I already had a bad one, she just made it worse

"Oh but monkey suits you just fine neh?" The Professor was awfully cheerful, I guess she was going somewhere with her plans "Come here Kasumi" Kasumi obeyed her cheery request like a pet and began whispering to the professor. We didn't have to worry about information leak, each time she was in presence of the professor her recently unlocked memories and emotions would lock again temporally until the Professor got away or her focus was away of Kasumi. I now it's kind of cruel, but it's necessary. "Oh… I see…" Yuuko sensei glanced at me as she listened to Kasumi talk into her ears.

"Oi… you two" that phrase blurted out of my mouth, shit! I forgot to put the limiters back on the Mind link and just now those were Takeru's words! I have to activate them now!

"Ah don't worry it's nothing for you to be concerned about. But it did involve some things about you"

"That was an obvious lie you just said right now!" well, that came out of HIS mouth this time, ahhh, thank god I made it in time "And if it involves us then of course it's something that we should be concerned about! (Hai hai) Haaa… anyway here" he handed her a cyan colored folder. "The next five pages"

"Oh I don't need those anymore (Eh?)I already solved everything from those fifteen pages. It didn't take a lot of work to figure out the rest so I won't need your help anymore. Thanks anyway" - - - - - - - come again?

No FUCKING WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I jaw dropped for an instant and then regained my composure, Haaa… calm down Yamato, remember how you dealt with Vice Admiral Parangosky… deep breaths… this is the devil incarnate…

We had our poker faces back and then had a deep breath. Then I let Takeru deal with his former physics teacher.

"Haaa…That was a good lie professor. You nearly had me there for a second" Wow, I never could have imagined that seeing an annoyed woman's face would feel so comforting, hope that doesn't turns into a habit…"But I guess listening to your antics over and over has some merits" well said partner

"Heh. You're still a few hundred years before you can truly understand me kid" she opened the folder and scanned the contents thoroughly, but I helped Takeru this time with it, besides, that equation was what allowed the construction of the Nyrah Ethereal Translight Engine in the _Odyssey's_ original world "Hmm… I see. Alright then, what's the favor this time? (Hmm?) Like we promised. For every five page you give I grant you one favor. So what is it? Unless of course you're finally opening up and doing this for charity" she grinned like a witch… which can't be helped because in other worlds she probably is one.

"Does that mean you trust me?" not yet partner, not until she cools off from the speech you gave her when we first came here…

"Not completely" came her honest answer. "But it's clear to me that you know a lot of things a regular civilian shouldn't so I have to keep a close eye on each of you. But tell me something. (What?) You've told me a lot about Alternative V but a few things about Alternative IV. Mind sharing what you know?"

"Well in all honesty I know little about your plans in full detail but I have the gist of it. From what I know, you're trying to find a way to understand or communicate with the BETA through the use of the 00-unit. The unit is then used to pilot the XG-70b to the hive scanning every BETA it comes into contact and destroying them in the process. (Hooo?) Well am I right?"

"95% correct" she answered "But considering what you've told me already during our first meeting you know more about the BETA than the machine. Care to share?"

"We can write you a book about the BETA but we have to be afraid of the consequences. (Huh?) You've taught me before professor, that if I told you everything right from the start it may affect the future too much. I've witnessed my mistakes done over and over and I don't want it to happen again especially to you" yet we're doing several mistakes… hope they don't cost us that much

"Hmm…" god that stare give me the chills "It seems I taught you well. I never expected there would be a man who can actually understand me completely. It seems like the man that I fell for in one of your time travels was the right man after all. Ahohoho" her laugh seemed to fall back to a witch. "But nonetheless, you are right. Showing me every bit of detail from the future may as well destroy this world. Is that the reason why you're only giving me 5 pages at a time?"

"That's part of it. The other thing is because I want to use your powers to the utmost of my advantage"

"Exploiting my powers eh? Hmm… I'm starting to see why I fell for you. A cunning man who can tame this fox is worth my time. Very well then. So what's the favor this time? I'm in a good mood right now so you can ask me anything. But keep it G-rated. We do have a minor in our presence" Oi, did you forget that I'm still here too?

"I need you to develop a new OS (Operational System) for the TSF. (Hmm?) In this base the only TSFs that we have are the Gekishin series that are used by the regular army and Fubuki that are used by new cadets for training. They're less flexible than the Imperial Honor Guards Takemikazuchi or the American Raptor-22 and Eagle-15 but the thick armor makes them more durable than most"

"You're quite knowledgeable of our rival weapons. So what about it?"

"Developing a new OS that has both Cancel and Combo actions"

"Cancel and Combo?"

We proceeded to explain the principles of those two things, how Cancel would allow you to stop any action in case you made a mistake and Combo is an adding of commands in rapid sequence before they are even ordered. Allowing the TSF to think nearly like humans so you can aim and fire your weapon at enemies while the machine tries to stand up.

"Hmm… I see. So a new OS system huh? That's quite an intriguing concept you have but who'll I base those moves from?"

"Us. (Ara?) Put the two of us in a pair of simulators for three hours and you'll make TSFs twenty years ahead of their time. They'll be the core of every mech in the world and it will undoubtedly save hundreds of lives in the process" I made that declaration with a straight face.

"Hoo… you sound pretty confident. But I guess that shouldn't be surprising for men who lived longer than I have. (Pause) Alright. I'll prepare the handiwork. Continue with your training as usual and tonight come meet me in the simulator room. We'll see how good you really are"

"Does that mean you believe that we come from the future?"

"I have a good hunch but… you have proven a lot of things already so I may as well believe it. If you can save this world I'll come along for the ride" those words were somehow sincere…

…

"Thank you…" that came from the both of us….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Yokohama base barracks) (Later that night)**

We returned to the floor where our rooms where, then I remembered something that had been bothering me all night.

"Hey Takeru" I call to him

"Yeah?" he turn to face me, his eyes are already closing due the sleepiness

"We have to do something about you" I finally say it

"About me? What is it?"

"Didn't you notice? Your mind is about to break, our emotions kept slipping into the Mind Link and even in the brain room your words came from my mouth instead of yours…"

His eyes widened as this sudden realization, and then some seriousness crossed his face "what do we do?"

"Surgery"

"Surgery?" this surprises him

"Yes, I will install some limiters on you, mainly a neural interface so you can have a better control of the Mind Link, also, that will allow you to use several new functions of the Skyblast Module, and it will also contribute to the stability of your mind and any sort of psychic attack"

That seemed to convince him "okay, when can we do that?"

"Immediately, in your room or mine if you want"

"Okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Takeru's Room, Ten minutes later) (Third person POV)**

Two voices could be heard in the room, which was completely sealed from both time and space

"Are you really sure about this?" the first voice asked

"You said this would be the best" the second one responded

"Remember, don't think that this is only for you, partner, we're doing this for all of them, for the future"

"You don't have to remember me of that"

"Very well, then inhale this please"

As he did that, the machine that had been brought from a certain spaceship from another world began their work, enhancing the already inhuman casualty conductor that was Shirogane Takeru into something far beyond the expectations of anyone of this world, hardening bones, making muscles denser, changing the nerves into superconductive materials, implanting modules that would grant him powers beyond imagination…

Those machines would turn him into a Saint, yet a criminal, an Angel yet a Demon, a God yet a Devil, a King yet a Tyrant….

They would turn him into what in other worlds humans feared, yet they worshipped, they envied, yet they admired them… they hated them, yet they followed them…

A champion, a Hero, a Soldier, a Spartan, a Deathless, however you want call them…

The man watching over his partner transformation had only one name for what he would become, because he already was one…

A HeavenStryker…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello there, its been a while

sorry for the short chapter, this is a part two and school has been very cruel with me...

for those that ahve been sending me PMs requesting details about my OC, instead i've decided to create this little FAQ with the most commom things i have been seeing in my inbox this last month:

1.-is Edward from our world?: Yes

2.-has he visited other games/novels?: yes

3.- doesn't he has his own story?: yes he has, i mentioned in the prologue

4.- will there be splitting in the harem? i don't want that!: then suck it up, i know who will fall for who, dont worry , i wont disappoint you, and no flames about this

5.- will there be a multidimensional crossover?: yup, expect surprises here, there are already several spoilers in the previous chapters

6.- why does your story looks like a copy/paste of PaulXion's story?: i know, my mistake there, this is a 'sucked in game' type of fic, i already asked paul so i could use the plot of his story and several dialogues at some point,

7.- why are there so many gramatical/orthographical mistakes?: english is my second language, for god sake, i may be a teacher in a high school, but averyone has his limits

those were the most annoying, but i still answered them one by one.

please, if you like this fic, leave a review, favs or follows, it really helps me a lot to improve...

anyways, please stay tuned for chapter two: a HeavenStryker is born!-_Release_of_the_Beast._

thanks for reading, and see you starside!

BetaHalo Out.


	4. CH2 P1: Yet Another Annoyance

**Disclaimer: Only OC's and any original contents are mine, anything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2: Meetings –**_**Yet_Another_Annoyance.**_

**(Dream sequence, Takeru's POV)**

_Where am I?_

_I was in my room, if I remember well… _

_Whose room is this? This isn't mine, because I could not have died during the surgery, could I?_

_Ugh, what's with this awful smell?_

_It smells like charcoaled meat…_

_I get out of the room that I woke up in and then I get to nearest door_

_Wha… what's this!?_

_There is no one here!_

_This seems to be a city, I don't recognize it at all, but it looks that a hellish firefight happened here, there are buildings that look like if a Destroyer-class came through them, there aren't any BETA here, are they?_

_I look up on a whim and saw the sky, it looks like a storm came recently, there are very dark clouds, and that doesn't help me see because of that black sun…_

_Wait a minute… black sun, what the hell?_

_This can't be Japan! Hell this can't even be Earth! Black Sun? That cannot be physically possible!_

_Haaa... calm down Takeru, calm down… you have been transported to a world where aliens threaten to eradicate humanity and now you are afraid of a black sun? _

…

…

…

_Of course I am!_

_I finally notice the clothes I'm wearing, some worn out jeans, with several rips, a blue shirt with something spilled on it (blood?), some worn out sneakers, which seem to have been used to walk a long trip from something... or run. There is also a leather bag, but I can't open it._

_I decide to walk down by the street, there are lots of dried blood patches over the entire place, and there are some piles of ash, there is a lot of ash in the air, and it feels really cold._

_The road is blocked ahead by an impressive multiple car collision that makes a huge tower of wreckage, there is lots of blood, but, why aren't there any corpses left?_

_I must find out where I am and how to get back to my world._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_(One hour later, still in dream)_

_Zee… Haaa... zeee… haaa_

_God, but this city is big!_

_It's almost three times bigger as Hiiragi town! Not to mention that half of it is in ruins! There are lots of piles of ash and blood, I have been running like crazy at full speed for an hour but I haven't found someone yet!_

_Are? There is someone in the pile of cars over there! _

_As I get closer, I notice the person, is it… a girl?_

_She's sitting on top of the pile of cars, obviously not having noted my presence, must not be older than Kasumi, but what is she wearing?_

_A ragged leather coat with lots of blood covering various parts of the coat, some jeans, and her hair looks like… Sumika's?_

_That cannot be possible, Sumika should be the same age as me, but this girl has a striking resemblance to her, her hair is black, but has a hint of crimson, she has no ribbon, but bears a short hair, and it looks rather messy, I dunno why, but she reminds me of someone…_

_She has something in her hand, is that a gun? It looks huge in her little hand._

"_You have finally arrived, Shirogane Takeru" she tells me in an empty voice, there is no emotion. She turns around and I am left speechless. Those eyes! The grey and crimson combination on her eyes, the same as Edward's! Are they related?_

"_Yes, we were" ah, okay… wait, did she just read my mind? How…?_

"_I forge the casualty in this world, and also can affect others, just like your mate" is she talking about Sumika? Why is she calling her my mate? We aren't…_

"_Don't try to deny what its already obvious (Geh!) But I did not call you here for this messy chit-chat, I only did it because her request…" who is she talking about? I´m lost here._

"_I will leave you to talk to him, okay?" she addresses someone, but who? I'm the only one here; I see that her expressions change, into warmer, happier ones._

"_Heeh… so you are the one Sumika is always thinking about?" so she knows Sumika! But how? She hasn't been resuscitated in this loop_

"_She was here, there are lots of people where I was, Shirogane-san, I only created this enclosed space for us to talk in private" Talk? With me? What for?_

_Her voice changes, a mix of regret, guilt, and longing come along with her words_

"_A favor, Shirogane-san (Eh?) please help him, because he will help you, don't worry for Sumika's mind, that I will ensure she regains some of her sanity back, although you won't like how that will be"_

"_Wait a minute, what are you talk…?" _

_*ROAR!*_

_What was that?_

"_Here they come, they won't stop until I get back, seems that we could not finish the topic this time, Shirogane-san" who is she talking about again?_

_Wait… what are those things? The... ash piles are… turning into something!_

"_hey, what's going on?" my question goes unnoticed as the girl raises the pistol(?) in the direction one of the transforming piles and starts shooting at them._

"_I will get you out of here, you must return to your reality! You cannot let yourself be caught be them!" she makes a desperate face and starts shooting at the piles of ash, now transformed into humanoid black monsters, they have three vicious orange eyes and their hands are claws._

"_No way! What are those things?" I don't have any weapons! I seriously need some; those things are dangerous, that I can say!_

"_Langoliers, the keepers of time and space… if they get you, your very existence will be erased" What?_

"_Don't just stand in there! Go! (Where?) Next area, come on I'll get you there" the leaps down from the pile of cars where she was shooting, took my hand and started sprinting._

"_Uwaaaaa!" I can't believe this! Too fast! My arm will come ooooofffffff!_

"_There it is! The portal!" whaaa! That's a vortex! I will be maimed to death is I go there!_

"_Oh no! They are here!" what? Who? O my… but those things are horrible! Humanoid in shape, those incredibly long claws and the orange eyes, they gave an aura of pure killing intent! The girl suddenly raised her other hand and aimed her pistol (?) to them and started firing._

"_GO! (Eh?) The portal! Go through! They are coming for you, I will be fine! (Wait..!) No time! You are essential for the change of that world of yours! You and Edward are the only hope to defeat the BETA!"_

"_Just… what is your name?" I decide to ask her before I jump into the vortex, which is slowly closing._

"_Don't tell him you talked to me, ok?" uwaaaaa! Wait! Why did you push me! I wasn't ready yet! _

_Then, as I fell through the void, words filled with infinite melancholy and longing, nostalgia and regret filled my mind before my mind blacked out_

"_My name is… Melissa Radikov…"_

xxxxxxxxx

(SYSTEM Log, Extracted Oct 28, 2763)

[**System Log In**]

[**System Command.** _Search_: Shirogane, Takeru; ID: ML-AJ867-EJNH-87823-TS-2201]

[_Searching:_ Complete]

[**System Command**. _Request Status Update_: Augmentations complete, awaiting final assimilation of REDJACKET]

[_Assimilation Complete_]

[_Warning_: Anomalous DNA detected, Confirmed to be that of Phantom's; awaiting medical personnel with OS7 clearance for inspection]

[**System IN**: DNA strand has 78% of similarity with that of Phantoms, Probability of Rampancy: 80%; Danger level: Keter; Verdict: _Immediate Termination of Subject S-2201_]

[_Termination: Denied_; Subject E-3355 has deemed the anomaly to be Safe; AI recommends at least Euclid Classification, S-2201 is to be awakened in 30 minutes]

[**System Command**:_ Disposal of S-2201 per protocol BNSF78-NH_]

[_Disposal: Denied_; Clearance has been demoted to OS2, Effective immediately]

[Transport of S-2201 to Medical Section R117 in progress, room has been outfitted for possible anomalies/rampancy situations, Clothing had been provided]

[**System Command**: _Deny S-2201 of any equipment and relocate it to High security cell N24 in Sector 31, effective immediately_]

_[Relocation: Denied_; Transport of S-2201 to Medical Section R117 is complete; Subject is now under observation for other possible anomalies]

[**System Command**: _Send Mobile Task Force Beta-7 for immediate termination of S-2201_]

[_Denied_]

[System Comma…]

[_Warning!_ User ID's have been overridden by AI SN-9043-6857...]

[**Forced Log out**]

[_You will not touch any of those under my care_]

[Connection Lost]

**(October 26****th****, 2763, morning) (**_**Odyssey**_**'s Medical Section, Room No. 117)(Takeru's POV)**

Ughh….

My whole body hurts…

It hurts even more than the time all the girls in my squad made a full combo on me and left me to die in one of the restrooms of the base…

Where am I?

Is this… my room?

I remember… going to my room… then Yamato telling me about something… then we went in together… then he told me to inhale some mist coming from a mask…

I reach my hand to scratch the back of my head nervously and notice that there is some strange… thing on it. It feels like metal, yet soft and warm at the same time, what the hell?

I see that I'm in my underwear, better change before roll call

"You seem to have woken up, Subject S-2201 " a voice comes out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me, seriously, what the hell is going on?

"over here, in the night table" I follow the voice and notice that it comes from a little device next to the night lamp, there is what seems to be the figure of a woman, in her mid-thirties I would guess, shoulder-long hair and she's wearing a long coat similar to the one that Mikoto's dad uses, she is a pretty woman, that would be my comment about her in a normal situation, but the thing that doesn't makes this normal is that she is made of light, and her voice sound somehow artificial.

"Greetings, I am the A.I. assigned to watch over all Project: REDJACKET subjects; my name is Lily, pleased to meet you, S-2201. Welcome to the UIPNG (United InterPlanetary Nations Government) _Odyssey_" Eh? A.I.? What the…?

"Ah, sorry, it seems that the anesthetics haven't worn off? Haven't they? Your bio-stats seem erratic, I recommend the use of the phase 0 RISSA" eh? Ah, the suit Yamato told me about last time, I almost forgot.

"I will mark a location in your R-HUD, if you would follow the directions to get there, Major Radikov is in there along with the rest of his squad" wait…! Ah she logged off.

Too fast! Am I in a spaceship! The only one I have been is the XG-70 Susanoo in orbital drop, but this! This is entirely different! Amazing!

Ah, a map, there is a location marked on it. Hmm… holo-training room 4B, and there is even a quick route highlighted, ok let's head there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One hour and a half later)

Finally! I'm here! Man, but this ship is huge! I can't believe I had to take two trams and a bus-like transport to get here!

Holographic Training Room 4B, ok. There are several people in here, most are using the same armor as I am, others, a bulkier version, it's a group of several boys and girls, must be around my age, everyone is staring at the screen in front of them, seems they haven't noticed me.

"Oh? The newbie is here" a girl with short-boyish flame-like chestnut hair with striking green eyes clad in an equally eye-catching black and sapphire colored armor suddenly speaks and everyone in the room turns to see me, their eyes are different yet similar, crimson in the area closest to the pupil and some other colors in the outer area "Hello, my name is Ileana I-2086, welcome to the Heaven's Strykers, you must be the Major's most recent pickup" ah, Hahaha… she is very nice…

"Guys… where are your manners? Some of you were like this before, remember?" several of the people here flinched, why is that? "Forgive them… Erhm, sorry, I haven't even asked your name yet"

"First Lieutenant Shirogane Takeru S-2201" that name flowed out of my lips almost automatically, weird

"Hoo… more Japanese, Heh? I wonder if the major has some kind of fetish on that" wait, what? "Anyways, our Haruna-chan won't be feeling so lonely anymore, but don't get any hopes, she's already the Major's (I-Ileana-san!) ara, sorry" this girl… give me an awfully familiar aura, like if my kingdom could be in danger just by being near her…

I turned towards the girl that Ileana-san addressed, she noticed I was looking for her and came over me "Hello! My name is Hongo Haruna H-3710, nice to meet you!" her voice is cheerful, but years of experience in the military have taught me to identify the tone behind what is spoken, I feel a lot of sadness… almost as if she had lost someone she loved…

"L-likewise, Hongo-san"

"Are?, don't be so stiff, Takeru-kun, I know that being in the military so suddenly is kinda weird, call me by my given name, neh? Otherwise it feels like we are enemies to the death…" she smiled… oh… what's with that smile that makes me shiver…

"don't be so clingy in the newbie, Kuu-san, you are going to make him die of blood loss" a tall male intervenes… Are? What is he talking about…? Blood loss? Uwah!, why is my nose bleeding in front of all these people!

"ah, sorry, my name is Kuero K-9864, pleased to meet you" this guy… gives an incredible aura, like he might slash you at any moment if you are careless…

"my, my, Kuero, you are intimidating him so soon? You never got over the major defeating you the first time he met you in your Altverse, did you? (Geh! So cruel, lieutenant) " eh? What was she saying…?

"Second Lieutenant Sarah S-7295, at your service" whoa she looks so professional

"there are more of us in the team, but currently they are over the mess hall having dinner, so no surprise, we're here just for entertainment"

"entertainment? Then, what were you watching before I arrived?" everyone here made an incomprehensible expression then started shouting

"son of a…. I completely forgot! Ileana, did you turned on the recorder!" Sarah-san, is she really a maiden?

"I thought it was supposed to be Kuero's job!"

"ME?! I was never told something like that! Haruna! Did you know about this?"

"awawawawawa… Kuero-san, I didn't… please, everyone don't fight…"

I should probably stay out of this, but what were they watching?

Ara, there is a screen over there with something on it

-Type EYABW Simulation Training Top 5- [Meaning: Expect your Ass Being Whooped]

Rank/Name/Score

1.- Major 1st class Edward Radikov E-3355: 1978263344255 points

2.- Captain Ileana Connors I-2086: 894755133234 points

3.- First Lieutenant Haruna Hongo H-3710: 641978364258 points

4.- First Lieutenant Kuero [Data Expunged] K-9864: 748205687790 points

5.- Second Lieutenant Sarah Ainsworth S-7295: 746578846234 points

…

…

…

What the hell!

What's with these scores! They are too over the top! And even number one! I can't even read that number! It's way too large! Edward! Are these really what you people can do?!

"Ara, Takeru-kun, are you ok? You are pale… ah, you saw that"

"ehm… Haruna-san, are you like Edward? I mean… an HeavenStryker?" I need to know, those scores are not physically possible for humans.

"eh? Aren't you too? When did you wake up from the grinder? ( Grinder?) you know, the augmentations procedures, we call them 'the Grinder' because of the pain it causes after its finished" ah, s that why I felt so awful this morning… wait was it morning?

"ehm… Haruna-san… could you tell me what time is it?"

"hmm? There is a clock in the lower-right area of your R-HUD (Retinal Heads Up Display)"

"ah, ok" lower… to the right... there are two dates displayed in there

Ship's Date: 1400 Hrs. October 29th 2763 (UIPNG Military Calendar)

Current Altverse Date: 0230 Hrs. October 26th 2001 (Civilian Calendar)

…

…

…

What! How! Only two hours have passed in my world when in here it's been almost three days!

"There is a discrepancy on the subjective temporary flow between our time and that of your altverse, S-2201" who said that?! "That was me, Lily; did you forget me from this morning? You seriously lack manners, I will notify the Major for some reeducation program" what just happened? And what does she means with reeducation program?

"ara, did lily just picked you as her new trolling victim?" Ileana-san asks me

"yeah, I feel an odd sense that she would get along with someone of my old squad" and by that someone I mean you, 1st Lieutenant Munakata Misae and 2nd Lieutenant Kashiwagi Haruko

Xxxxxxxx

(somewhere in Yokohama Base)

*ACHOO!* x2

'ara, did these two catch a cold? Is it even possible?' [ AN: Japanese say that idiots don't get colds… or so I have heard… PM me if I'm wrong…] Hayase Mitsuki wonders, amazed that the two people on top in her 'will never catch a cold' list have just sneezed

"are you two okay?" 2nd Lieutenant Kazama Touko asked her friend (Munakata) with s serious voice

"its too early for a cold… maybe someone is talking stuff behind your back?" Suzumiya Akane wonders aloud

"who knows? Maybe they gained the wrath of someone" Mitsuki wonders 'and I hope to meet whoever it is soon' she made a face that could make even the bravest HeavenStryker to be scared… (Edward being counted)

'just what are they talking about?' Captain Isumi Michiru made an implied facepalm in her mind [AN: for your intel, an implied facepalm is when something is so fucking retarded that a full facepalm is not even necessary]

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**(Back to the **_**Odyssey**_**) (Takeru's POV)**

…

Brrr…

I got chills…

I hope it won't get me in the future [AN: sorry Takeru, but this fanfic autor-sama will make sure it does, mwahahahaha… *Kinda scary grin*]

I slowly got away from the rest of the Stryker team, because their discussion earlier is turning dangerous, I saw 2nd Lieutenant Hongo try to calm the situation, but it seems hopeless…

"etto… where is Edward?" I haven't seen him in all day, and I'm not sure of finding him in this crazy spaceship

"the Major? He's in there testing some new toys he put together last night" Kuero answers with a weird expression

"Toys? Those couldn't be toys, something with a 36mm chaingun and a 120mm launcher is not a toy, it could be considered to the Hrunting/Yggdrasil PADS (Prototype Armor Defense System) we have in the hangars, he also said we would be using those soon, so…" Sarah-san is getting all-technical… my head is starting to hurt…

"Maybe we are going against some big sons-a-bitches enemies or he just is getting addicted to power?" Ileana-san, what are you talking about?

"maybe, he even bought those weird looking mechas with him, that blue one with the fin on its head, the grey fatty looking one and the purple weapon-like one…" mechas? Are they talking about TSF? Do they know about them?

"what did he called them? Hmm… something like… Type-97 Fubuki, XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 2, Type-00R Takemikazuchi, Su-47E Berkut, F22A Raptor EMD Phase 2… are? Shirogane-san? What's wrong? You seem to be a little pale…"

"It's nothing, Sarah-san, just a little bit dizzy…" This guy! Aside from the Fubuki and that Shiranui whatever… how could he get the top three TSF in the world! And what does he need them for? "anno… Ileana-san, Sarah-san, when did the Major get those mechas?"

"hmmm… it was the day he brought you to the ship for your final augmentations… so like three days ago?" what?! Then… "if you are wondering how much time passed in your Altverse… it would be like… I dunno… 3 minutes?"

…

…

…

WTFH?! [Meaning: What in the fucking hell?]

How?! In only three minutes he got those five TSF? And where did he get them from? Aww… I hope this doesn't affect our plans…

"Shirogane-san, you have a very funny expression right now (I see…) hmm? What is it? (ah, its nothing, really, Hongo-san) Muu… I told you to call me by my name… (s-sorry)"

"We came here to see the results of his work… the only things that interrupted him were lunch break and when he went over to your room to supervise your augmentations procedures (Really?) yup, you know… I've only seen him putting that 'so worried' face he had while checking on you when he supervised the augmentations of both Haruna and Haruka (Haruka?) 2nd Lieutenant Aozora Haruka, Number 14 in the HeavenStryker Ranking system, she's like a twin of Haruna here (Ileana-san!) yup, even using the same methods to try to seduce the Major… (geh!) ara, did I nailed it?"

"you… I will definitely get you in the next simulation training!" oh… seems like Haruna-san's anger is over the top…

"ah… it has begun" Kuero nonchalantly remarks, that guy… how can he be so calm in this situation

""Really?!"" wait, what? They stopped fighting just like that? How much influence does Edward have on them?

"*Sigh*, those girls…" Sarah-san seems like she is really disappointed of something… or rather someone…

"what are you going to watch?" it's been nagging me for a little while…

"it's just the Major's work, if he invested so much time on it, its gotta be good, after all, it was him who unlocked those levels above Phase 4 ALPSA" … Eh?

"why that face? Don't tell me… you haven't been given the basic briefing? (n-no) haaa… that Edward… really, sometimes he can be awesome, but in these cases he's a complete idiot" is she really talking like that about her superior?

"hey! Sarah! Takeru! Hurry up and come or you are gonna miss this!" Haruna-san.. that too loud.. my ears are ringing

"kid… if you have any questions after the Major has given you the BB (Basic Briefing), feel free to ask me (T-thank you) don't mention it, I've promised myself to train thoroughly any fresh blood we get in the team (…) then, let's get going" fresh blood…? Uhhhh…

We got near one of the screens and it started transmitting, really, this is awesome stuff

Then a robotic voice starts announcing

"Training Type A CUSTOM, Difficulty: Godly Madness, approx. number of spawning enemies ratio: 14000/1 minute, type of enemies: Custom, Enemies' race: BETA, training simulation starts in 20 seconds"

…

…

…

What… the hell…

"Really?" (Kuero)

"is he insane?" (Haruna)

"Maybe the limiter has been losing effectiveness" (Sarah)

*Shrugs* "dunno" (Ileana)

""""Let's just leave it at that""""

Wait… what?

"Exercise: Start!"

…

…

What... is… that?

There is a weird TSF-like mecha in the middle of the arena

It looks like the result of a wild night between a Fubuki and a Takemikazuchi, after being in a helluva party…

But in the middle of the mishmash of those, I can faintly see traces of the Raptor and what I suppose was the Berkut… but what amazed me was the head…

The whole Mecha was black with red details, but the head had an unusual shape that made the hair in the back of my neck to stand, the Takemikazuchi is just a little toy for babies to play next to this machine, this one was the True God of War.

It was carrying a weapon that almost looked like an assault cannon, but while most TSF weapons had their human-sized counterpart, I could not recognize this one [AN: imagine a TSF sized version of the Enhanced F88 Austeyr with the corresponding TSF 120mm Cannon attachment]

"This is Major Edward Radikov, initiating recording, prototype number two's first exercise is about to begin, I've decided to name it this brand the TSF GEN 5 - Prototype A1- IZANAGI/EXCALIBUR"

Izanagi… Excalibur…

"aren't those the names of both a really powerful god from Japanese mythology and the strongest holy sword?" Ileana-san, despite your looks, you are surprisingly informed… kind of. [AN: She is designed to look like a certain battle maniac *cough*MitsukiHayase*cough*]

"I think so… but that shape… except for the head… doesn't it reminds you of someone?" Kuero asks everyone, but I honestly have no idea"

…

…

…

*still the stupid silence since everyone's brains are rebooting themselves*

""""NIRVASH!"""" [AN: the Nirvash Neo from Eureka 7 AO, the RAV Nirvash paintjob just… sucked]

What could they be talking about?

Ah, the mech now grabbed a Sword from its left mount pylon; it's a silver-white longsword with some red sorts of lines on its blade, the blade was kind of thick near the hilt, then the blade was a bit thinner and an area where it was almost a fourth of the thickness that of the thickest area

"Hooo… it seems he hasn't forgotten about my world? That blade… the X-SC7" Kuero… what are you talking about, I'm completely lost in here [AN: basically it's the X-SC2 from Infinity Blade, an iOS game for those who don't know about that series, it's quite good]

"Haaa? Not fair! How come he never allowed us to use them whenever we asked him for it and he told us 'no using it until a truly dire situation'? and yet he is using it in a simulation!" Ileana-san I think that's beside the point.

Ah, its begun.

Izanagi boost jumps immediately at the horde of BETA coming at him, he starts spraying the Grapplers with the 36mm as he comes loser, the Destroyer are running at full speed but incredibly for the size of that machine (about three feet taller an one feet wider than the Takemikazuchi) evades them rather easily, jumping just in front of them and riding one of the Destroyer for a second before attaching grenade-look-alike to its back and then flying forward, then the grenade went off with an explosion big enough to engulf the BETA around it in a 18 meter radius from its objective.

The machine, then attached the Sword it had in its left hand back to the mount pylon, and pulled out a second assault cannon, similar yet different to the first one that it was currently wielding in its right hand [AN: this one looks like the SAR-21A]

The machined then started firing around, utterly decimating the BETA near it, now it materialized some shoulder-mounted weaponry… how the hell? Oh, it's just a simulation; I forgot… it just looks… so real

The weapon mounted near the right shoulder is a six barreled HMG [Heavy machine gun] and on the other shoulder it's what I think is a 120mm cannon, the long and thick barrel clearly shows that it was designed for improving the power from the shell that it fires.

Izanagi then faces against a group of Fort-Class, surrounded by the smaller strains, I can even see the details of the seemingly little Tank-class coming out of their bellies (which even after seeing them to that countless times during my loops… watching it in HD is really… disturbing

The 120mm roars as it begins unleashing a wave of destruction against the Tank-class surrounding the Fort-class and opening a path for Izanagi to swamp the rifle in its right hand for the blade I saw before, and beginning a combo that ultimately cut the Fort-class' head in tiny pieces, spraying its blood all around the Beta coming closer to it

The HMG starts spinning and delivering a rain of death, coupled with the assault cannons that Izanagi was now holding, it literally cuts the horde in two, and even the Destroyer-class are having difficulty getting near the machine as the bullets being fired from it are seemingly all AP rounds [AN: for those unfamiliar with this, it stands for Armor Piercing rounds], perfectly penetrating the hard frontal shell and reaching what lied beneath it, quickly killing them before they got the chance to get near the machine.

The 120mm then finishes what it seemed to be reloading and cooling down, then joins its brothers (?) in the horrifying assault, heck, I almost felt pity for the BETA, even though this was a simulation.

A lucky Grappler got near Izanagi and brought down one of its forearm to the machine, only for a fraction of second Izanagi managed to avoid it, but lost the assault cannon on its left hand, the 120mm quickly took care of this poor Grappler, turning it into mincemeat

A supply canister was nearby, and it opened when Izanagi got closer to it to reveal another weird looking assault cannon, this one seemed to have a longer and heavier barrel, then it stated firing in three-round bursts, killing lots of BETA with impressive accuracy [AN: haa… this one… it's the BR85HB SR from Halo 4]

From here on the battle turned kind of monotone, an endless cycle of aiming, shooting, moving, reloading, slicing, in whichever order they came. Izanagi vastly overwhelmed any of our TSF, even me piloting could not compare to it, of course we needed to remember who was piloting it, but from how it moved, it seemed kind of… jerky… was something bothering the pilot?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Inside the prototype machine, at the time of the simulation) (Yamato's POV)

"awawawawa… three Heavy Lasers to the left!"

I know! I made Izanagi move to the right and used the overload function of the 120mm M250 Hyperion Recoilless Rifle installed in the left shoulder to make the shell accelerate 700% that of its original speed and aim for the group of Heavy laser.

The AP-HE/I (Armor piercing- high explosive/incendiary) shell digs itself deep into the HLC (Short for Heavy Laser class) in the middle of the three, the monster closes its eys but only manages to amplify the effect of the explosion, not to mention the napalm rain that follows it, burning the other HLCs to crisp in seconds

While all this happened, I was bisecting an FC's (Fort class) legs with the X-SC7 energized blade, parrying the stinger with it and finally giving its head a Panda Bear hug of death (basically: getting a hold of its head and using the armament on my shoulders and mount pylons to make it a bloody alien Swiss cheese)

"Ya-chan! Grappler horde incoming! ETA 18 seconds!"

I see them! And don't call me with that stupid nickname, Sumika!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will update part two ASAP, there are more surprises to come

Thanks to Amir-015, my conversations with him have been the most productive ones Ive ever had with anyone in the internet, hope you succed woth your fic man.

And sorry for the long delay, but as this is mostly original content from my novel, I found it hard which part to include

Anyways, please leave some reviews and some favs if you like this story

And see you next time!


	5. CH2 P2: What Cannot Be Left Behind?

_**Disclaimer: only OC's and events from Legacy TOA are mine, anything else belongs to their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 2 Part 2: Remnant****s****- **_**What_Cannot_Be_Left_B**__**ehind**__**?**__**-**_

A HeavenStryker

The perfect being

A creature naturally born for war

The closest thing to a god

A Being that can surpass gods

That's what romanticists would love to say

But they are way wrong

Being repurposed Biological Weapons of Mass Destruction in a war against extradimensional beings that once threatened to eradicate humanity from existence; they once proved themselves to be a Pandora box

Beings that could bring hope, but also could annihilate us faster that the Extradimensional beings (Phantoms) that were swallowing our colonies (Literally) in other planets, one by one

Out of the 764897465 registered cities in outer colonies that once were the pride of the UIPNG, only less than 80000 remained scattered in less than 600 stellar systems, mostly uncommunicated and isolated from the rest of the colonies by the time the Odyssey and its escort fled… but that's a tale that shall be remembered and told in the near future.

**(October 27****th****, 2763, night) (A00 Residential Area, Room N. 4) (Third person's POV)**

If a common human were to see Major Edward Radikov in the state he is right now... They wouldn't believe he is the most powerful of a humanoid race built entirely for war.

He was once a common human, but after some weird event, he lost all his memories from before he was 11, yet he still spent four years in his world before the Phantoms Assault in his world began, now he had spent several lifespans trying to recover his memories, that by some weird reason they were scattered in lots of artifacts in several Altverses.

But right now… if one could see him… they would believe he had once been a God-Slayer (killing the God of the Bible, twice, and beating Fallen angel Lucifer thrice in a row), an emperor, a conqueror, a supreme general, a magic god, a Legendary Summoner (to the point of having romantic relationships with that altverse's Astaroth, which was female, and Lilith) and many other things in his now countless reincarnations. (Right now it was taboo in his squad to ask him of his age, which could possibly be centuries now)

But… right now he looked like the high school child (he had once been) who had forgotten that the finals were the next day and were 70% out of the final grade [AN: that is the system down here in Mexico, I'd like to know how it is in other countries, please PM about this]

It didn't help that he right now had the appearance of a 16 year old teen, nor the fact that his fairly good looking face had taken a bit of 'girlish' features thanks to the curse that Astaroth had put on him the last time he saw her (to which she said, was for him to not to forget her 'demonic heat') giving him an androgynous look, his now pitch-black hair, with a part of it completely white (due exposure to highly-energized particles during a mission in deep space, where his armor was partially breached), the scars covering his arms, some were from battle, while others looked like circuit markings due the augmentations procedures. His body now was rather thin, but his muscles were far more developed and dense than anybody's, if dressed properly, and a bit of make-up, he could pass as a girl (not necessary since Astaroth's curse made something far more surreal). His hands weren't as big as normal man would, but they could easy crush you if you got his wrong side.

Anyways, right now, he looked like the common teenager he once was, but this time the reason of his exhaustion was a very different reason.

And that reason was to help save (again) mankind from total annihilation (ironic since he once was named the Dark Dragon of Annihilation, when he acquired phase 5 ALPSA)

But oh well, let's go on with what he's thinking.

**(Yamato's POV)**

*Sigh*

I can't believe building my own TSF would be this troublesome

Even with the best samples I could procure and the tools we have onboard the _Odyssey_, building one from scratch is a real pain

The Prototype Suit we have in the hangars has really helped me, but there are lots of things I have to do on my own, and with half of my squad out who-knows-where, I'm by myself in this.

I decided to name my TSF series the Izanagi Series, it sounds cool, it's the name of a badass god, and also can be coupled with other complementary names to make it sound even more like overkill.

I'm currently working on the specs, that's why I 'borrowed' the most powerful TSF humans have at their disposal, but also its why I'm a bit behind, I have crafted airships, tanks, APC and the likes, but humanoid war machines… nothing.

Ok, let's have a review of the specs of the future Izanagi Series:

Mark XV Fusion reactor comparable to that of our Skyblast Armor (still not even capable of 0.00002% of the minimal output of our Integrated Reactor in Standby mode)

Power efficiency of 99.9% (00.1% lost during due heat)

Outer Armor made of Titanium Alloy with a refractive coating to help disperse the damage of laser (I based it on the Mjolnir Mark VI[R] Armor I keep from the time I served in the UNSC as Spartan Edward-035, a long time ago)

Reinforced joints made of Titanium Nanocomposite Fibers, and covered in DUSK Nanocomposite Fibers for maximum performance for Extreme CQB maneuvers (mostly tough for Takeru and I, but Meiya's Swordsmanship and Ayamine's Martial Arts might come in handy if I let them ride in one of these, IF I let them), The DUSK Nanocomposite Fibers are 10 times lighter than Styrofoam, but 30 times stronger than common Steel, making it perfect for the TSF, however, I will have to stress the Ship's PRPMs (Primary Resources Processing Machines) ,designated exclusively for our combat equipment, to their maximum, as it is very hard to make that material. If I could sell that to the TSF manufacturers in this Altverse's Earth, I would become the bill gates of the TSF industry.

Performance five times that of the Type 00 Takemikazuchi regarding maneuverability.

Weaponized parts, while those are common, I have thought of adding some perks to my creation: Multipurpose Energy Blades, their shape could be changed in accordance to the situation, for example, a Dagger for TSF 'assassinations', or they could be shaped into Energy Shields (akin to the Jackal/Skirmishers Point Defense Gauntlets, from the Halo Altverse)

Four universal Mount Pylons for maximum weapon capacity and capability of using any weapon encountered in the field, also capable of firing the guns they carry in a 360 degree angle, allowing pilots to defend themselves from all flanks.

Two 20mm HMG installed in the head, in case that the limbs are locked or obstructed, providing another way of defense. They can be used at the same time that all the other weapons in the arms or the mount pylons, of course it can devour ammo as a bitch, but it can deliver massive firepower (or should it be dakka?) that can be decisive in combat.

Designed for passive stealth capability and for lowering its infrared signature, the refractive coating would also help disrupting radars, effectively making it invisible to other TSFs sensors.

Motion Tracker with 2400m range, Red-square targeting, HUD range of over 5000m with full spectrum sensors, leaving the F22-As as good as huge sitting ducks.

New generation weapons using the Hardlight technology I got when I returned to the Halo Altverse for a second time, those Promethean weapons I stole will prove to be useful.

Full body energy shields, strong enough to withstand full exposure fourteen Laser-class for 30 seconds without compromising the armor beneath

An overall look designed to decrease the morale of the opponents (if there are pilots stupid enough to defy my TSF to a 'fair' duel, Heh), while remaining the weaponized parts and effectively hiding the shoulder-mounted weapons until necessary (I want to use a dimensional pocket for our personal units, but I'm not sure yet), the paint job would give my TSF a look that would make even the bravest pilot think twice before facing it in battle.

PIC: Passive Inertia Canceller, this will allow pilots to perform even crazier stunts than Takeru's, by lowering the G-forced that would usually kill them if they tried some maneuvers, I made a memory scan of his battles to know what to expect from the BETA, and it's not pretty; you know what's weird? I got the idea when I thought about Kasumi's rabbit ears for a while, I wonder why…

[In another yet to visit altverse, a young Shinonono Tabane suddenly sneezed]

Jump units: instead of using normal fuel, I would link them to the reactor, granting the Izanagi literally unlimited flight time (don't ask for specifics if you don't want a three hour long lecture)

In addition to the jump units, thruster units would also be attached to the TSF torso, legs and shoulders, granting more three-dimensional movement while in flight

Several weapons created here in the _Odyssey_, mostly inspired from bullpup rifle designs from my world, but some will be imported from other Altverses, the fragments of knowledge I still have contain several designs that can be adapted to fit a TSF (I can't wait to have those arrogant Royal Guard bastards to be beaten with some Covenant or Forerunner weaponry, ufufufufu… Plasma Repeater… LightRifle… Needle Rifle…) [AN: these weapons are from Halo Reach and Halo 4]

…

And for today that will be all, I will send the list of necessary materials and the blueprints of the TSF so I can test if tomorrow, man, I can't wait.

Ok, that enough, time to sleep. I can go up to one week without any sleep but I've learned (the hard way) that sleep is almost as essential as ammo and rations in the battlefield.

**(Dream Sequence)**

...

…

…

…

…

"Hey… you going to stay there all night or what?"

Wut?

Where am I?

"Haa… did I really fall for this idiot?" wait that voice, that hint of sarcasm always present; it can't be anyone else…

"Astaroth!" it really is her! Man… it's been like (subjectively speaking) years since I last met her, I how could I forget her, that mischievous/lustful face, her long black hair that almost reached the floor, but it was arranged to it looked like two ponytails, her burnt-red eyes and the long ears, and not to mention the purple bat wings and tail sprouting from her back oh… did I mention the two golden horn in her head and the really lewd costume she like to wear?

"What are you eyeing me for, eh? Master Ashimar Edward, I didn't remember you wanted me so early in the morning (wait, that's not…) ufufufufufufufu… I see… I happy you have improved"

"What are you talking about? I only was really happy to see you" hey, I'm being sincere

"Oh? Did you really fall for me again? (No way) ah, I'm sad" this girl… she really is a demon…

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I just drop by and say hello, see how perked up you were a moment ago? (Geh…)"

"… yeah, but I mean… since I left Alsperia, you really didn't want to contact me… I even went back there for a little while and you refused to see me"

"Haaa… I may be a demon, but I am a girl too (*mutters* a damn old one, if you ask me…*mutters*) what was that? (Nothing) hmm… I gave you that curse so you could understand a little better an maiden's heart, but seems like I hasn't been effective enough"

Oh boy… I don't like the way this is heading

"But whatever, I already gave you that curse, I think that's enough… also I don't want to change my sexual identity soon…" … *Implied Facepalm*

"So… you just wanted to see me… gee thanks, but I think I deserve a little of rest. It's been a while since I haven't been sucked into either the **Eternal battlefield** or some random memories of my old original human self. Please, just let me sleep"

"You mortals can have plenty of rest when you die" whoa, harsh

"But as you have seen I'm a Deathless, my body will regenerate itself or if my body is too damaged I will just be born again in some random altverse, so no, no 'death' for now, I still haven't gotten used to the feeling"

"*sigh*… yet you still can't learn to understand a maiden's heart… but I guess that's one of the points that made me fall for you"

"Please not now, I still have a ton of work tomorrow… remember our time in the Imperial Archives? (Ugh) That kind of paperwork"

"*sigh*… don't make me remember, those times were horrible, I could even use my magic to help me… but we certainly made it interesting at the end, huh?

*Heavy Blush* how can she remember clearly only those kinds of events…

"And not mention when Lilith went there and joined us…" ugh, please, I'll have a serious problem with women from now on if you don't stop

"Ok time out!" shoo… lewd memories, shoo…

"Ahahahaha, can you see your face now? It's absolutely hilarious!" man, she really is enjoying teasing me, I can't believe I lived 70 years with her as my wife! Seems impossible now!

"Alright, now to the main business, someone talked to me in my dreams (someone?) Yup, she said that I should give you something to you, I told her why she didn't give it to you directly, but she disappeared before a answering" ok, what?

"How do you know it was a she? Couldn't it have been a male?" I have seen enough males that passed as girls without any problems.

"The way she talked, the way she was dressed and her voice, it definitely belonged to a female" could it'd been… Proxy ?

Proxy, a girl in the fifth stage of the beings known as Causality Conductors; there are several stages of our powers, and what happens to us:

1st Stage: Observer, while not exactly a casualty conductor, most people can hope to achieve this stage at the most, capturing information of other Altverses and putting it together to fit the one the subject is in, usually it is limited to only people and the predictions are rather vague, commonly known as Clairvoyance or the ability to see the future (Example: seers and those people in TV who give the horoscopes)

2nd stage: Illuminated, people whose ability isn't restricted to people, but it also includes the subject's surroundings, more precise than the first stage, known as Precognition (Example: Caleb F. Aagard, the never-found Spartan, Caleb – 095)

From here things turn ugly

3rd stage, Prisoner, someone who travels between different versions of the same world, usually bringing data from one Altverse to branches of the same one (example: Takeru)

4th stage, Drifter, subject will traverse between completely different Altverses with ease, usually subject will not have any sorts of control on which altverse he/she will be transported, can happen at random. (Example: myself)

5th stage: Proxy, subject will have the ability to move between altverse at will, usually this puts a lot of strain on the body as it adapts itself for the sole purpose of becoming a walking dimensional gate (Example: kinda obvious, we guess that's the stage that our known proxy can be)

6th stage: Server, subject can now import not only raw data, but manifest it physically in other Altverses that are not their own, restricted to inanimate objects and their special abilities.

7th stage: Host, Subjects can now import people, their abilities, absorb them, their tools or their memories, this is the most dangerous stage of a causality conductor, as tons of data attached to the imported ones will be brought with them, vastly altering the altverse the subject is currently in, with probability of causing a collapse of that altverse. So far, we haven't met any subjects in this stage. They are too dangerous.

The Proxy I've met, a female, she has been in contact with me and several people of my team, constantly offering assistance or warnings, but there have been times where she has been aiding our opponents, so it is hard for us to see her as an ally or as an enemy, but so far, I don't want her as an enemy, the only time me and my entire team confronted her, we were utterly trashed by her, she could have dealt the finishing blow on any of us, but she didn't, that clearly showed the difference in power.

So, if she contacted Astaroth, what could she have given her?

"So… what was that she wanted you to give me?" I ask tentatively

"This" she hands me a little black box, it was shiny, and it gives an odd aura of familiarity "did you feel that? (What?) That aura… that sense of familiarity…"

"So you felt that too when you touched this the first time? (Yeah) weird, I swear I've never seen anything like this…" I touched a silver emblem imprinted on top of the box, then, suddenly, light blinds me as something is triggered in my mind

Two kids, one boy and one girl, they are really young, must not be older than 10, they are in a park. The girl is wearing a cute one piece dress and the boy is wearing a brown t-shirt and black jeans, they are lying on the grass, looking at the starry night that is showing itself upon them, I can't see their faces

'Can't you see them?' the girl asks, as she points at the stars

'Yeah… do you think we will ever reach them?' a boy asks the girl in return, wait… that voice…

'I hope so… I just… want for us to be together until then' the girl says, the boy turns to face the girl; I can barely see his face in the dim moonlight… that… that's my face! But I don't member anything of this! Is this… a memory fragment… of the original me?

'Would you promise me?' the girl asks, she turns to the boy (me?), but I can't see her face clearly, the shadows of the night seem to protect her identity.

'Yup! It's a promise!´ I(?) say to her, the girl smiles, but even with the shadows covering her face, I can feel that is a sad smile.

'Never make a girl a promise, if you don't know whether you can keep it" she mutters sadly…

I suddenly find myself back in the interdimensional space with Astaroth, she is eyeing me worriedly

"Are you ok?" she asks

"… yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened? You spaced out for a little while"

"I… just remembered something…"

"Just that? (Yeah) you sure there wasn't anything more? (Yes) well then, I shall be going"

"What? So soon?"

"Soon? Edward, it's been almost five hours in your Altverse, is time for you to wake up" Really? I feel like it's been just minutes here… oh, subjective discrepancy.

"*sigh* ok, fine… just promise me one thing (what is it?) Come to see me again, or let me see you when I go to Alsperia again" I don't want to ever be dejected that way… again.

"…" I don't like that silence.

"No good?"

"You still haven't given up on me? (Not yet at least…) fine, remember even though we aren't married anymore… I still love you, come here" what is she going to…

*chuu~*

Did she… just kiss me in the lips?

"There, now, go out there and save those people" as soon as she said that, she is enveloped in shiny white light and disappears from view.

"Yeah… will do just that… now let's see what this thing…is" I open the box, only to find an A.I. Data Crystal Chip, I suddenly found myself wearing my old Mjolnir Mark V[R] armor, the familiar feeling suddenly got stronger when my trusty partner, with which I survived dozens of missions, sometimes barely escaping the clutches of death by a hair, was again there, protecting me, as it had been for one year.

The chip itself was normal, nothing special, but… the miniature hologram in the center… when I fought alongside Master Chief (John 117 in the Halo Altverse), the times I saw Cortana in a data chip, her mini-hologram was a little blue circle; when I stole Kalmiya from CASTLE base and stored her in a similar chip, her mini-hologram was a golden circle; this chip's mini-hologram is yellow butterfly in a red circle, at least I think it's a butterfly, the wings (?) resemble more that of a fairy's, I should know, I lived with one.

The chip slides easily in the helmet slot, and the familiar nitrogen-coldness becomes present once again, but who was this A.I.?

"Ah… ahh… ta… ru… an…" hm? I hear a female voice, but it sounds dead, empty, like those forerunner ancilla I met before…

'Um… hello… may you state your name, Construct?' I ask her (?), I felt it was almost in the verge of rampancy, and having to face with another 343 Guilty Spark was highly unappealing, so I decided to try to calm her, before she goes haywire

'Where... am… I…?'

"You are in the Interdimensional space, the Space between Altverses. May I know your name, little girl?" I ask her politely, she sound scared… scared as hell, like those kids we have in the _Odyssey_ that survived the Invasion and subsequent Fall of Cyrus (the planet where the _Odyssey_ and her sisters were built), those kids were very, and I mean it, very scared of anything that resembled a Shadow (the most common form of a Phantom), I met them and even tried to help them, but it wasn't until a few months back (I lost track of time, clocks in the _Odyssey_ are rendered useless after a few Altverse Shifts) that they started talking and eating like normal people, they see us HeavenStrykers as their heroes… as we are some of the only beings immune to the virus those damn Phantoms carry… and most probably was what killed their parents before their eyes, before our predecessors rescued and carried them to the Space ports and they were evacuated to the _Odyssey_…

"my… my… name… I can't remember… my… name" *sigh* yeah, I kinda expected that, kid.

"What can you remember?" as soon as I said that, I felt myself being pulled into a personal dimension (AKA: subconscious)

FUCK! Another DREAM SHIFT!

I am in some kind of cavern… the cavern itself its creepy, it reeks of sulfur and death, in fact there are trails of blood and pieces of corpses scattered everywhere…

There is a lot of screaming in the air… and the sound of flesh being torn apart makes this place even more disgusting…

Aww…hell, now I've got a good idea who is this A.I., more like it: _WAS_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Finally… the memory it's finished…

When I asked if she could remember anything…

I NEVER ASKED FOR AN HD REPLAY OF A DAMNED SICK ALIEN RAPE!

Urgh…

My stomach…

I've seen things way more sick and disgusting, but the normal human sense that I still have still refuses to see this things as normal… at least outside of a battlefield.

Part of me ignores this feeling, and dismisses it as quit irrelevant, but I can't, damn, I still can't

I am back to the interdimensional space, now I am free of the Mjolnir and the Chip is still in my hand, I decide it's time for a really long and nice talk with this…

I don't know what to call her anymore…

Wait…

I do

She's…

Just a girl

A frightened and traumatized girl…

…just… a girl.

"_what are you going to do?"_

I will make sure to help her become human again.

"_Why?"_

Because that's what I do

"_and why do you tell yourself that? Your role isn't that of a savior, it has never been" _

Yet I have stood up against that belief, haven't I?

"_You are only doing all this for her, aren't you? Are you still drowning in that illusion that remains in you? Don't you notice it isn't yours? It's his! The Original's! Not ours!_

You are wrong, that illusion is not what _drives_ me, not anymore.

"_Then why? Why must we help those lowly creatures that cannot protect even themselves?"_

That 'Illusion' how you call it is what makes me, Edward Radikov, to fight for each one of my friends and those who I see worthy, no matter whom they are, or what they have done

That illusion is no more, it is now a principle, a way of life, and this is what I'm going to do:

I will save them, I will not let the Humanity commit the same mistake twice, I will not allow it; this planet is still my homeworld, in any Altverse it'll still be. No one, not even you, PrimeKaiser, The one who governs over all Causality, will stop me. If necessary, I will definitely kill you with the _Infinity Blade_ and usurp the authority of God of Causality for myself.

"_Ahahahaha… what__ a nice speech, Partner… that determination, even when the whole world turns against you, you still push forward with valor, Heh, you truly Have become a Deathless. Very well, 'DARK DRAGON EMPEROR OF ANIHILATION', or should I address you as… The NightKais__er? The one who slayed all his brothers just to usurp their authorities? Or as Ashimar, the Sorrowmaker? if you want me to help you in this, answer me this little question, young man: what can a single man do for a whole race in the brink of extinction?"_

…

…

…

Heh, A little too much

Xxxxxxxxx

**(The next morning, October 28****th****, 2763) (A00 Residential area, Room no. 4 a.k.a. Yamato's room)**

*sigh*

I know that it's never a good thing to sigh just a few minutes after waking up, but…

Believe me, if there's anything weirder than receiving an A.I. in your dream…

It is that that A.I. has female programming, has a very stubborn profile and behaves completely like a kid.

And to complete the set…

"Sumika… would you kindly…"

"_Even Ya-chan has a bigger ones… and he's not __fully female… not fair, not fair at all…"_ and so she keeps her ranting

You… you…

"STOP WHINING LIKE THAT JUST BECAUSE OF BOOBS!"

"_But Ya-chan! It's just not fair! How come you have bigger ones than me?"_

"I don't know! And make your avatar wear clothes! Damn it!"

"_Why? It's not like you can do anything to me right now…"_ that airhead attitude again…

"I AM MALE! DESPITE THE BODY I'M STILL A MALE! DRILL THAT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS! AND DON'T TELL ME THAT IT DOESN'T MATER 'CAUSE YOU'RE NOW AND A.I. BECAUSE IT REALLY DOES!"

…

…

…

…

Let me explain what happened after the dream, 'kay?

Well, I woke up, and found that 'somehow', Kagami Sumika, yes that girl, had been updated to my Neural Network (A.K.A.: my brain), then I also discovered that Astaroth's curse had activated, I had forgotten that it activates each end of the month.

Long story short, I am now in a Female body, with an A.I. that won't stop feeling jealousy of my body. I can comprehend that, I had been surprised the first time that it activated, and now I had someone to complain about how beautiful I looked.

I'm not being narcissist, but seriously. My face thankfully didn't change much, save for the shape of the lips and the more delicate features, even more delicate than those when I am a man… that problem has really caused me lots of problems in my missions.

I can't complain for the body, thought, the hips looked sensual, and my usually pale skin now looked like marble or ivory, the hands were thin, and my legs grew longer. My hair usually was kept at shoulder length, but it now reached my knees, the discolored part grew too, giving a weird air about this body's age.

And my new 'companion'

She apparently had corrected her functions like speak, memory, rationality, and the ones that were important, also it seemed that during the time I was still sleeping, she had accessed my Skyblast Module's database, learning several stuff about us, where were we, who I was, and who were our enemies (she seemed quite eager to know if we were also fighting the BETA), and if Takeru was with us. The last one really lifted her spirits up.

Also she learned several A.I. exclusive abilities, like hacking and decoding, this girl is quite something, I must admit.

She got attached to me quickly, to the point of addressing me with that ridiculous nickname. She said it was because my true name was too hard to pronounce and my fake Japanese name was too long (how in the hell?) and thus came up with shortening it to just "Ya-chan", I must not let the other learn that nickname, I won't be able to face Ileana without her using it to ridicule me.

But then she saw my body when I went to take a bath, she started throwing a fit, she began complaining about why god was so unfair and so on and on…

And that's what leads to our current situation: me trying to snap her out of her endless ranting and try to get to reason with her.

"Sumika… at this pace, you won't be able to face Meiya or the others… ESPECIALLY Yuuko, and I must warn you, this time you got more competition"

"_Wha… Ya-__chan, you telling me that Takeru-chan has turned into a complete gigolo?"_

"No…"

"_Ya-chan, be honest…"_

"Fine, yes, quite the Casanova, he already went as far as to date a minor"

"_You are not talking about Miki-chan, are you?"_

"I'm not; I'm talking about Kasumi, that girl that has been talking to 'you' for at least 2 or 3 years, the one with the rabbit ears…"

"…"

"Sumika"

"…_what is it__, Ya-chan?"_

"You know you can't give him the Drill Milky (Way) Punch, as much as you want to"

"… _sadly, I know that"_

"Well at least you can't yet"

"_Yet? But what is the case of building a body around my… (I get it, don't worry) okay"_

"They do not know about you being here, it hasn't been even a night, don't worry"

"_Then, what about the BETA? I can't read them as this, I can use the Susanoo, but for the mapping of the hives, I don't know"_

"I'll make sure that your body won't depend on the Reactor in Yokohama base, therefor, not putting at risk any of the others in the squad"

"… _Thank you, Ya-chan"_

"Happy to be of service. Any specific modifications you may want in your future body?"

"_Yes!"_

"Besides the obvious thing about your bust size"

"_Then__.. no"_

"For example… the ability to bear children?"

"_Wha!"_ I can see her hologram go as red as a Mexican Salsa, damn, just mentioning that, it makes my mouth water… wonder if it's available in the cafeteria…

"_Ya-chan, you know? You are like Takeru-chan when it comes to food"_ … yeah… wait, what?

"I'll take that as an insult"

"_why not?"_ this girl is more of a devil than I thought…

Xxxxxxxxxx

After all that morning fiasco, I finally could sit in front of my desk so I can continue with my project.

"_Ya-chan, what are working on?"_she asks, I remember her counterpart from the games; even then, she was still an idiot, sometimes.

Let's hope the processing capabilities of being an A.I. can somehow improve that aspect.

"It's a new generation TSF model I'm building; I don't want us to take any chances against the BETA's Superior"

"_The superior… are you sure we can win this time?"_

"Hey, look at the records… who the hell do you think I am?

(To be continued in part 3)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaaaarrggghhh!…..

I needed more time! But I couldn't wait to release this chapter!

So expect a Chapter 2 part 3!

And after that! Something that has been requested for quite a bit!

A duel! No 1 Heaven Stryker vs. the Silver savior!

Wahhhh!

Review please! I want to see your opinions!

This is BetaHalo! Over and out!


	6. CH2 P3: Towards a Colorless Future

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's, plot and Legacy –Tales of the Altverse-; any other trademarks belong to their respective owners, any product from the real world mentioned in this fic belongs to their Owners too.**

*author's notes*

So… I had to split this chapter in three parts, I wanted to introduce the whole cast from Legacy -Tales of the Altverse- and afterwards before moving on with the actual story, but… as you can see more and more events popped in my mind while writing this, and I couldn't resist putting them on it.

I've decided to move the authors notes up here, at the beginning, because I can't actually mark there the end of the chapter is, and reading towards a cliffhanger and then having to deal with the authors (my) ramblings is not pretty, is it?

Now, for those wanting to know what shape the head of the Izanagi/Excalibur is, hold it for a while, it will be revealed later, I plan on surprising everyone. And those who got annoyed because the prototype's body looks like the RAV Nirvash… is just a prototype, okay? The true Izanagi series will not look like it… definitely

Edward: Even I didn't like it

About the MC from Legacy, Edward Radikov, or Yuuki Yamato to the cast of MuvLuv, I will reveal more of his backstory shortly, I hope the revelations will help comprehend why he is so eager to help Takeru in chapter 1, and there is more than just a little illusion or ideal. He is not some kind of dimwit with only hopes of being a hero *cough*Emiya Shirou*cough*

I plan on diverging from the story after a while; not only the BETA and the ALTERNATIVE V dudes are out there, but also a danger that the crew from the _Odyssey_ carries will be unleashed upon the world.

For those people who are complaining about the tech from the Odyssey being too overpowered… well, they are from more than 700 years in the future, where they are at war with some extradimensional aliens, of course they would have improved so much to try to be on equal terms against them. And those complaining about Edward being the same… if you travel to other dimensions and have to fight for your life in there, of course you have to pick up something. For those who have read Legacy ToA and see the huge difference of Edward here with the one portrayed here… duh, its being a long time since Legacy's end.

And for those equally expecting Takeru to show off his new HeavenStryker abilities… well, there is something called Sword training and also the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation

Edward: couldn't they just give it a longer name?

Maybe, I don't know why the hell everyone just keeps the long name and don't use some sort of Acronym…

The offer for the duel is still standing. There will be a lot of jawdrops from the MuvLuv cast… and a few broken windows -_-

Edward: do I have to hold back?

Of course, you idiot, I don't want to write about Yokohama base being leveled to a dump just because some idiots forgot they are now existences close to gods

About Edward NTRing Sumika… think whatever you want, but I tell you… it won't go like that… I think

Edward: fuck off, James; I'd never do such things… I think

Right…you once betrayed a king by having a girl with the queen before he knew about it and you had to get the baby princess out… well, that what he got for not caring about his queen… tho.

And expect longer gaps between updates, School has started again and I've had a lot of things to attend…

Those who complained about the first chapters… yeah, I want to bang my head in the wall in shame, I will go back and edit them later (probably next month, if nothing happens)

Edward: what about the prequel to this story?

Oh right, thank everyone that has begun following 'Return of the True DxD', really, I just wrote that on a whim,

Edward: you just wanted to write an ero-scene

Fuck you, I'm letting you be badass there, remember? You can't just come in to the MuvLuv Altverse and start breaking havoc with overpowering technology and magic

Edward: … just why is it me that has to do all of the tedious jobs?

Shut up, it's your story, now stay quiet while I finish my notes

Edward: … fine, see ya later folks *leaves*

I think this is enough of my (our) ramblings for this chapter. You have a question? Say it. You liked the Story? Please review. You feel like something is wrong with the characterizations? There will be slight OOC but voice them anyways. Oh and please, give me some feedback on this writing style I'm trying to use here, if good enough, this shall be the standard for the rest of the story.

Oh and to clarify, this chapter happens at the time of CH2 P1, this is more of what happened then. Before it catches up.

A quick guide to understand more of the story!

_Italics-_ thoughts/mental conversations

*-* denotes actions

[-] denotes actions outside the area near the narrator or distant events, also marks POV changes

OK, then see ya starside!

(Chapter Start)

**Chapter 2 part 3: Preparations – **_**Towards_A_Colorless_Future**_

Two youngsters, sharing a single room.

Yeah, that would cause quite a commotion… in our world

But for them… it feels quite normal…

Even when they only met the morning of that same day.

Still… they have forged a bond stronger than anything else

For the sake of those who shall be saved.

The man and woman who managed to bend reality with only their will.

The first one ended, only with his wish, his world.

The other created, only out of pure jealousy, her beloved's time prison

Two monsters that now stand together…

Who can dare to face them but the very gods that let them grow?

**(Later that day, October 28****th**** 2763) (Yamato's room)**

[POV: Yamato/Edward]

We began to talk about the influence of The Superior on her and on Takeru

"_Last time… it was my fault that most of the Valkyries died; I could have told anyone about The Superior using my memories as information for its own use…"_

Sumika…

Yeah… now that I remember, the game went on as her as a spy, and involuntary one.

"Don't worry, that bastard won't be able to read any of us"

"_How? It could bypass all the shielding I had on the Susanoo, not even Kasumi-chan went unharmed"_

"The mental protection granted by the augmentations allows us to be virtually invulnerable to Physic attacks, and the designs I have for your new body to have them too from the start"

"_Really?"_

"Yes, also, it will help you to know that it will also allow you to use your abilities to hack on any system, and help you a lot when you pilot TSFs"

"_Wait, I thought I was going to pilot only the Susanoo…"_

"No way, I will allow that Yuuko to think only she has the resources to build your body, but I will… 'Interfere' with it, allowing you to get the augmentations I talked you about"

"_You sure she won't notice?"_

"She's already seen me materialize guns in front of her eyes… I will think of something"

"… _Okay"_

Xxxxxxx

The conversation went on for a bit, it was just ironing some detail of how to stay inconspicuous in front of Yuuko, but she'll be fine… I think.

We went out after I was properly dressed, my hair tied so I could pass as just leaving it long, not having changed genders

Of course the other… 'Assets' were kind of… more troublesome to hide

You know what I mean

I had to use my Level 1 ALPSA without the helmet, Sumika now in the armor network, so I could use my full processing power without having to worry to have her interfere with any tasks I may have.

Having one more mind in my brain is just too taxing

Our objective now was… to go check on Takeru

Xxxxxxx

The door opened with a hiss; in that room there are several Stasis Pods, all of them empty…

Well, all but one

Pod number 9, inside of it was my 'Partner', also Sumika's lover

Shirogane Takeru

The machinery was still in the middle of the augmenting, now moving on the task of injecting him with what allows us HeavenStrykers to surpass normal humans.

It's not just the armor, nor is it just the augmentations, nor the cybernetic implants

It's what becomes our most loyal companion, but also what will doom every of us in the future.

The robotic arm now proceeded to inject his body with the contents of the vial it carries, its insides black as lead, but also giving a blood-colored glow.

Project REDJACKET´s prodigy: EVE-47, the Secronom Virus, the blood of the gods.

Found in some random planet, its precursor, the RealLight, was first used as an active compound for the treatment of many sicknesses the prevailed in the future where the _Odyssey_ came from. It was a complete success, almost any wound would heal faster than with any other medicines, and disabled people would regain the control on their limbs, etcetera, etcetera…

What no one had imagined, it was that what would sentence them to annihilation.

Somehow, the RealLight first incarnation, the XV-01 virus, would open some kind of portal to another dimension, **inside of the person**.

Result: people that had been treated with XV-01 would now be turned into dimensional gates, allowing the most terrifying threat to come to us.

The Phantoms.

But somehow, by the time the _Odyssey_ was built, the virus was modified once again, to allow using the virus' healing potential without allowing the Phantoms to use their bodies as their hosts.

But by closing that door, a second one was open

The successor of XV-01, the VA-39 would evolve inside the host body, allowing the increase of strength, speed, reflexes and more, with proper training, to achieve almost superhuman levels without the risk of turning it into a potential Phantom gate.

But they knew, they knew way before that.

Project REDJACKET had already developed its own solution: the EVE-47

Those bastards knew, and let it happen.

The EVE-47 was an enhanced version of XV-01, rather than stopping the mutations that the Phantom gate would cause upon its manifestation, EVE-47 would encourage the viral tissue to grown inside the host, combining it with the very DNA of the host.

In the beginning, it would only cause a chain reaction in the Host, making it a far more horrible monster than the Phantoms had proven to be. They would be used as a weapon, rather than a soldier.

A Biological Weapon of Mass Destruction

While used only as last resorts, somehow, the other samples of EVE-47 would evolve, rather than causing massive mutations on the host, the ones after the previous one would be more controlled, more effective.

If we could compare, the first generations of HeavenStrykers were like an atomic bomb, while the second generation would be like an airstrike, centering only in their objectives with lethal efficiency, before finally being terminated.

Someone decided to get me out of my monologue

"_Ya-chan… is Takeru-chan going to be ok?" _she sounded worried… of course, seeing a potentially lethal virus being injected into your lover, while you are an A.I. incapable of quickly intervening must really put you in the edge.

"Sure, don't worry, I told you it's going to be ok" luckily she was in the armor's network and not in my neural network, so she couldn't know if I was lying

"_Really?"_ she still sounded in the edge

"Yeah, just relax; let me go to the terminal next to his pod so you can see the progress in the augmentations." I offered her, so I didn't have to worry about her trying to do anything stupid later

"_Thank you! Now hurry up!"_ yup, definitely she's in good spirits now

Xxxxxxxx

We (Sumika and me) were watching the monitors to see how the augmentations were progressing, so far, there were no anomalies, but one little detail

A rather surprising one, that is

"Major Radikov." A voice called for me

"Yeah? What is it Lily?" our dedicated A.I. seems rather… agitated?

"Major, there is a conversation going in one if the private channels that you MUST look at!" ok, now she's scared me. She usually is calm and collected, with an edge on mischievous, but I've yet to see her so distressed

"Show me" now I switched to the private Mind-Link channel I have opened right now

'Sumika, do not show yourself right now, I can't risk having you being examined yet, not until the plan has at least progressed some more"

"_But Ya-chan… I can help…"_

'No, not yet, please, let me deal with this, it will be dangerous for you to talk to me for a while, I'll keep the Mind-Link open for you to hear and see what's going on, is that ok with you?'

"_Muu… fine, just for now"_

'Thank you, Sumika'

Now on to business.

"Major, here is a fragment"

"Let's see…" I said that while starting to read the document in my Holo-screen

…

…

…

Oh, no, no way in hell you assholes, I won't let you harm more HeavenStrykers than you already have

"Major?" Lily still sounded nervous, of course she was, _they_ once tried to get her

And let's not talk what they had planned for after that.

"_They _plan on not letting Takeru making it before the virus fully assimilates? *snort* As if I'll let them"

"What do we do?"

"I'll first stop the Disposal procedures; they plan on altering his results on DNA compatibility with the viral tissue so they can enact the protocol of potential biological danger disposal, now, Lily (Major?) I'll give you my OS7 clearance so you can lock down those user's clearance, they are probably using fake one, so I don't think they will mind it too much" if I'm right, then they actually fear the birth of another HeavenStryker, so I'll make their fears come true…

In the worst ways possible

"It's done" her voice still sounds shaky, but calmer than before "I left them a warning, a good one tho"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let them have their way"

"Major…" Lily asks me now, her voice now sounds flustered, why is that?

"Yeah? What is it?" I feel something… dread, yes that.

"You certainly look beautiful today…" yeah, yeah… wait, what?

"Huh? What are you talking about, Lily?" there's no way she noticed the change

"You certainly look beautiful… are you trying to connect to your feminine side?" oh, for the love of…

"No, I feel like always, I don't know what you are talking about" yeah... As if I liked to be like this, Lily

If only you knew about the trouble it brings, Lily, if only you knew

"Really… if that's so… (yeah, yeah) okay, talk to you later, Major"

"Talk to you later" really that A.I.

That's why I kinda don't like to have clone-based A.I.s for long

You will actually think of them as real people, and worse, they will behave as such

And I don't want to get lovey-dovey with an A.I.

It sure gets creepy

Why is it that I seem to attract almost every A.I. that I meet?

I feel like someone is laughing her ass off at my troubles… I wonder who it is…

"Sumika, you can come out… and stop laughing…"

The red-haired airhead popped into existence, using the holographic projector that is in my armor, making a real-size hologram of her

She is still wearing that ridiculous skin-tight one-piece clothing...

And she still was laughing

Man… now I have to calm her down…

A task that seemed impossible at that moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After calming her down (which took me quite the long time) we went to the closest cafeteria, so I could grab a bite while thinking what was next.

It was time for me to see my new creation

Gen5 TSF: Z-673X Izanagi/Excalibur AOS/P (Advanced Offensive System/Prototype)

I left the machinery working last night, so by then it should've been ready for a test ride

And a good test ride was gonna give it

"_Ya-chan…you are sounding like Takeru-chan again"_

'Yeah, yeah'

I just wanted to finally test that babe

We arrived to the ship's deck reserved only for the purpose of improving and creating weapons

The _Odyssey's _Weapons and Machinery Systems Research Deck, Section 14 A.K.A. "The Armory"

My favorite place of the _Odyssey_ to be; the place of birth of a lot of my self-made weapons.

The Armory was as lively as always, with scientist and researchers running there and there, the Machines that made the researchers visions come to reality were, as always, humming in the background, like singing a lullaby to the countless crafts that were born here everyday

Some of them would never leave the testing phase, but the ones that did leave it, would become the Swords and shields of the Soldiers stationed in this ship.

As to make a point, my Skyblast Module gave a light tug, as if it was remembering the first time it had left this place.

Not with me, but with my predecessor

The first 3rd generation HeavenStryker used this

The Skyblast Module equipped with Core 00

The first one ever created, and the one with the longest history in the battlefield

But its tales shall be told later, for my purpose in here is another matter

"_Ya-chan… there are so many huge thing in here! Look there! There is a true Laser gun!"_

'Err… Sumika, that's not a laser gun… that's just the fire extinguisher'

"_Eehhh! Then why does it look like a laser gun?"_ well… if you really want to know…

'It uses argon as the main agent, so it has to be like a flamethrower, still the tank had to be reinforced for now crumbling under the cold temperatures… so it had to be redesigned like that' I explained

"_?"_ I knew it, even if she is an A.I. she's still an idiot (even in her hologram, she keeps her ahoge)

'Basically, it uses a stronger chemical to stop the flames, so it had to be designed like that for ease of use' I tried to lower my explanation so she could understand

"_Ah, if it's like that, why didn't you say so sooner?"_ The hell?!

Xxxxxx

And we arrived to the special hangar kept just for me

Hangar number 162

The moment we enter the door, some familiar faces greet us

"Mr. Radikov! We have just finished assembling the machine you requested for! If I may ask… why do you need such big guns? No enemy calls for such weapons…" yeah, none you have met, professor

The woman who just talked to me is Professor Tayel Ivans, Chief of Technological Development, and the one in charge of all project related to us HeavenStrykers

"It's a prototype designed for heavy combat, the current altverse's residents hold weapon systems like this here, if we are to intervene, we must first blend in"

"if that's so… then I'll be happy to help!"

"Thank you professor"

"*blush* Mr. Radikov… why is it that you look so beautiful today?" shit, not again!

This short, gray-haired woman is one of the most troublesome people in the ship, able to look through almost any lie, and one of the people that must definitely not learn about my… _'Problem'_

"I don't know what you are talking about" I answered with a deadpanned voice, but in the armor network, I felt Sumika Rolling on the (holographic) Floor, laughing

Xxxxxxxxx

I stood in front of my newest creation

I have to say…

The prototype's appearance left me a bit disappointed…

"Why I had to be like the Nirvash?" I ask no one in particular

"Well… we had to take liberties with your designs, as most of what you requested is still under assemblage and the specs requirements are still hard to achieve without the usage of more advanced materials"

Typical bureaucrat bullshit

"Well… how much until a full operational model is finished?" I ask, while felling a bit down that my prototype is being underpowered

"About five days, tops, by then there should be two dozens of them ready" ok, that's too long…

Wait, what?

"Two dozen! But…" I trailed off, sure enough, I was pleased by the tough that at least two of my fireteams could be immediately deployed in the current altverse… but that would be overkill.

"Yes, and the weapons too, the designs were not that difficult, but the adaption to that size of ammunition needed some modifications" she sounded proud of having done that

"How much ammunition will we have available for them?" this will be serious, the magazines are different than those that the ones in this altverse use, and I don't want to have to use their weapons.

"Hmmm… Ballistics Research told me that the normal depleted-uranium standard caseless ammo will be ready today, about 50000 rounds." Wow that's cool…

"And what about the 120mm ammo?" I ask; we'll need something with a higher punch than the normal shells that they use.

"Standard explosive ammunition… about 400 shells, I guess it will be enough?" she asked me, obviously thinking what I was going to kill with those almost point defense guns' ammunition (the _Odyssey _uses 85mm point defense guns… so yeah, they are pretty big damn bullets)

"How about the special ammo types?" the siege of Sagadoshima Hive will need some back up

"36mm Armor Piercing/High Explosive Incendiary ammo will be ready in a bit.120mm Armor Piercing/High Explosive Discarding Sabot rounds will be ready in three weeks, counting the testing phase already. Gauss ammo, Laser ammo and Plasma Batteries are still being produced are still in assemblage waiting for first energy charge and rounds for 1200mm MAC and 90mm Gauss slugs are still under tests for achieving enough speed for Hypervelocity collisions"

Oh wow, it'll be BETA open season in a bit

"Thank you professor Ivans, I'm grateful of your assistance" I told her sincerely, her petite frame really hides so much intellect…

"Major… I think I told you to simply call me Tayel while we are alone, didn't I?" yeah, I think she did…

"Ok… Tayel…"

Wow, she is blushing so hard that I think I can see the steam coming from her head…

"Ahh… ahhh… fuuuuuu…" shit, she fainted! And what's the deal with that blissful smile? You can't die yet!

Xxxxxx

I step out into the elevator that let me to the catwalk so I could board my newly built TSF

I have to admit, I am excited

The feeling of watching my creation up close, and better than that, driving it, was almost what I felt when I awoke each time after I 'died'…

Ok, probably not the best example, but it works

I could still see the parts where they hadn't had enough time and just used the parts from the TSFs I brought to complete it. The marks from soldering were still there. And even some of them, still warm.

And just be remembering the state in which the research team left the TSFs I brought here…

Poor things, they looked like a horde of zombies had feasted with them

I know, I've seen people be eaten like that

The control unit came out and opened, like as if urging me to let it unleash its power at whatever enemies I made it face

Boy, this machine could become my permanent wingman anytime

I jump inside the cockpit, already wearing my Phase 1 ALPSA with the helmet disabled, on its behalf, a full Improved Neural Interface Set was equipped in my neck, and synchronized with my Skyblast module, ready to be linked to my creation.

The cockpit was essentially the same as the other TSF, albeit for the Configuration of the buttons and the fact it didn't have one of those bulky exoskeletons, the Type-87 Feedback Protector, instead, it had a ready-to-use Z-70B Supplemental Set of Armor, equipped with two arm mounted 7.62x51mm MMGs (medium machine guns), and a shoulder mounted 40mm Multishot Grenade Launcher. Ready for fixing itself as add-ons for the Phase 0-1 RISSA required for piloting any craft, and it would especially be needed in crafts like this

The cockpit then closed, and I felt the Skyblast module synchronize with it. The Neural Interface activating and letting me literally 'see' through the 'eyes' of the TSF as if they were mine, the definition is roughly the same as the eyesight of us HeavenStrykers, but for any normal human, it sure will feel amazing, even if the definition drops a bit due they only using an Standard Neural Interface Set.

I now get a quick layout of the controls; it's surprisingly similar to that found commonly in arcades… yet completely different at the same time

The TSF now gives a roar as if to announce the birth of a new dominant species as the most advanced weapons of their altverse. The reactor really is superior to those engines, and also I feel the humming of the Jump Units as if they were eager to demonstrate me what they are made of. Don't worry, buddy, although it's awkward for me to say and refer myself as this… This Nee-san will make you enjoy your time with her company

Now… OS… check… life support… check…joint pressure… check… main reactor… check… comms… check….

I seem to have forgotten something, what could it be?

And as soon as I thought that, I felt a presence manifesting itself… is feels like when you have discussed with your little sister and won… and also left her pouting and giving you the cold shoulder… wonder why…

"_Hmph!"_ ah, Sumika-kun?

"_Ya-chan now has a new toy, and now she forgets about her friends!"_ Wait… did she just referred me as a female? Ok let's forget that for now

'Sumika…you know you can play with this fella here for when you gain your body, don't you?' I ask in a teasing tone, I know the distortion in Sumika is still there.

"_Wait… Really?"_ hook, line and sinker

'Duh, of course, this buddy's OS and hardware is designed to allow and Smart A.I. to assist the pilot, by lessening the lag between the command input and the response from the machine'

"_Then what are you waiting for! Let me in!" _I pulled her chip out of the slot of my A.I. dock in my armor; her holographic symbol's still is a pair of yellow fairy wings against a red background, now I knew that they weren't actually fairy wings, but the yellow ribbon she seemed to wear when… 'Alive?'

"what do you think?" as she got out my neural network anymore, I need to talk to her aloud, but is a nice change of pace not having to think that she might find _**Dark Thoughts**_ or PrimeKaiser, that would be catastrophic; dude, I don't want to know what she might to the poor divinities if they were to meet inside my head.

"It's amazing! This guy's processing speed is nowhere near that of your armor, but it's still very fast!" she almost shouted at me, the speakers in the cockpit were efficient enough for me to hear the excitement of battle in her voice.

Boy, she could become a fine HeavenStryker anytime

I quickly established the settings for this simulation, although I was using the holo-training, the Hardlight technology made it feel quite real, you may think of it as JIVES with steroids

The difficulty, it was a level designed for us HeavenStrykers, who usually have to confront way too powerful opponents; of course my team is an exception, we are far too powerful for enemies to take us lightly, or at least most of them

I had inputted the data on the BETA strands this morning, and Sumika even provided me with her own version, the result was that we had probably the most realistic and brutal simulator of combat against them. And I also established the spawn rate as if I was in the original hive

I recorded my log on this experiment, I had already used my voice distorter so no one could realize I was a woman for the time being, so I wouldn't have to worry about torture by my squadmates, specially my second-in-command.

I equipped the weapons I had chosen as the first ones to have their first blood: The Z-44 Melee Halberd (modeled after my X-SC7 sword, increased size for TSF use, uses an energized blade in addition to its natural sharpness), the Z-88 Assault Cannon with its 120mm underslung attachment(based on the F88 Austeyr); the Z-21 Assault Cannon (based in the SAR-21 assault rifle), the Z-85 Support Assault Cannon (Based in the Battle rifle I saw the second time I returned to the Halo Altverse the BR85HB SR), the Z-92 Heavy Machine Gun (Gatling Style, Shoulder mounted) and the 120mm M250 Hyperion Recoilless Rifle (Modified from a tank cannon, shoulder mounted) and twin .700 Nitro Express Chainguns (Head mounted, last resort weapons).

I programmed the system to spawn the Z-85 in a supply container, and also my sword had to be in my left hand, the weight of too many weapons on the Izanagi's back was already enough to throw it out of balance… hmm… I have to see that matter later.

The scenery loaded, and I was taken aback by it, it certainly didn't reach the level of devastation that the Phantoms can cause, but it was impressive (kind of) on its own way, I was more like the hive had drained all of the soil's life (which with all the data on the BETA, I believe that's what happened), there are small hills in the area, only for me to see that they are piles of rubble, of buildings and TSFs alike

Really, the data Sumika gave me on this… is amazing

I saw in the horizon the horde coming to meet me, and… man, time to take out the trash

Xxxxxx

"DAMN!" bitch almost got me!

"Another Fort-class! To the right!" thanks!

*Slash* *Slice* *Kick*

Motherfucker, but those guys can take it deep.

Sumika and I were in the middle of Izanagi's first hunt, but what seemed like an easy run at first glance, now had turned into a mindless slaughter

"Eat this, suckers!"

I shot the Hyperion at them, but now overloading it for maximum penetration

Because even if its named as a Recoilless Rifle, in essence, it's a damn railgun.

The shell impacted the Fort-class directly in the head, turning it into a damn piñata, splattering blood everywhere. Yet, there are 5 more to take its place

"Sumika, mark any nearby supply container in this area, I need some ammo and a new weapon"

"On it!" Sumika has been very dedicated in this exercise, she really has demonstrated that she is fully capable of being a damn good wingwoman, she can be a bit lousy, but she is efficient and fast, two thing that already make her more invaluable in any future plans against the BETA

I had been holding my ground using the Z-85 SAC, I had lost the Z-21 AC earlier due a fucking Grappler getting lucky, and later on I lost the Z-88 due it being splashed by some of the acid from a Fort-class, talk about being lucky

Using only the Z-85 and the sword was incredibly defiant, my close range effectiveness was limited to the length of my sword, and I had only the Z-21 for mid-to-long range, its burst fire being the function that allowed it to prevail this long.

All 36mm ammunition for the Z-92 HMG was already expended, and I was running low in the Head mounted chainguns, the Railgun was on its last 5 magazines (Each one had 10 120mm shells on it) and the Z-85 had only about two magazines left.

I really needed resupply.

I had been in the exercise for about 5 hours straight, the combat fatigue already taking its effect on me, we HeavenStrykers could last longer than that in combat, but that is when we were fighting our enemy face-to-face, not piloting a huge mechanic giant and having to use an Improved Neural Interface Set at 400% of its capacity while partially sharing neural network with an Smart A.I. really, not one of my best ideas

A Destroyer herd tried to ram on me, but I used all of Izanagi's Thruster units to slip through them and ride for a bit on the back of one of them. I then impaled the sword through the alien and used it as a makeshift joystick to steer it an make it ram through a group of Grapplers, making them a stain in the soil before slashing the beast I was riding and leaving it too damaged for its regeneration to ever put it together

The Railgun started firing again, I had to time my shots carefully with the bursts of the Z-85, not easy task if you are dual-wielding both the Battle Rifle and a sword while trying to make every shot of a railgun count

The Railgun stopped firing for reloading, and I must admit, I got nervous, I was about 1000 meters from the nearest supply container, Izanagi's frame was damaged in the joints due my reckless maneuvers and the acidic BETA blood was already managing to scrap all the Refractive coating covering the armor, making me more vulnerable to laser fire. The sword was getting damaged from blocking/parrying blows. And the main computer was getting overheated from sustaining both Sumika's and my data processing. As it was, maybe we could hold on for… like 10 more minutes…

**»System alert**: Main Reactor overheating, further use is not recommended, disengage immediately_**«**

Well… make that five…

"Ya-chan… Nagi-san is too tired… we can't keep this up…" you're right… wait a sec…

"Sumika… did you just called the TSF 'Nagi-san'?" this just keeps getting better and better

"Yeah! I thought that we couldn't keep calling it as a machine… so I named it!" Sumika…

"*sigh*… could you please not nickname the machine out of the blue? And for the love of all that's holy, don't use that nickname in front of me"

"Why is that? … Don't tell me…" why do I have a dreadful feeling again?

"Your ex-girlfriend was named like that!"

*Bam!*

"You…" I can't believe it… I actually did something as cliché as face faulting... inside a cockpit no less…

"Sumika… none of my girlfriend was ever named like that… but there is a powerful reason why I don't like that name…"

"and why is that?" your naivety really is something, Sumika…

"Let's just say… it bring back bad memories" that should be an understatement

'…_nagi-san, will you protect me forever?' _a sweet, innocent voice, and its owner, a certain white haired someone come back to haunt me with that promise… and to remind me that I failed…

'_remember…you can't save everyone" _seems like my words come back too just for the sake of enjoying my remainders… fuck you, karma, I swear that if I ever find you, I will definitely stab you with the _Infinity Blade_

"Yeah… some really bad memories…"

Xxxxxx

We finished the exercise after that; the sweat in my hair from all the piloting was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable, especially the smell.

Who knew it could somehow smell like rotten eggs and bacon?

"_Ya-chan is smelly…"_ actually Sumika… how can you say that? as I never installed some program for A.I.s to simulate smell…

My ponders were cut off as I began feeling that my armor was getting loose… specially around the chest area

'Ah, about time! ´ I thought with glee after I saw that, yes, I was back to being physically a man

I engaged the suit's auto adjustment and it began shifting to match the shape of my changed body. The chest and butt areas finally stopped feeling loose, and the zone between my legs finally had some more breathing room

Ah… much better

I got out of the cockpit and landed on the little catwalk, I took a moment to see how my TSF had done on its test run

I must admit… I felt like I had abused of a child (not that I had done it in any of my countless lives… I think)

The poor machine refractive coating was peeled off in various parts, mainly the legs and the arms, the joints looked like they would fall apart at any moment and the optical sensors were damaged from all the (simulated) dust and acidic blood

I engaged the augmented reality function of the R-HUD and it left me pondering, there was a lot of 'blood' covering the whole frame, as if (literally) having taken a bath in blood, and if paying more attention, the acidic blood 'covering' the armor was slowly burning it

There is so much to fix, so much to improve

I sent the control logs to Professor Ivans and her team, they would love to improve the machine, which did well for a quickly put together one, with (for us) sub-standard equipment and hardware. Really, they just love tinkering with any (for them) foreign tech the lay their eyes on.

But if something good for us comes out of all the mess they make, then let them do it

I got to the nearest store and bought a drink, even if the water regulator system in the armor doesn't let me dehydrate, the feeling of thirstiness won't go away, so I need a drink after each exercise.

The armor changed to a Phase 0, its dull black armor plates shining with the lights in the area, making them seem like they are made of the strongest steel (which actually is untrue as they are made of medium quality DUSK Nanocomposite Fibers), the helmet went back to the dimensional pocket and the Skyblast module was reviewing my performance in the exercise for me to improve later.

A good surprise waited for me at the POA (Performance Observation Area), basically it was a huge T.V. room for people to watch the ones currently in The Training and know what kind of shit they would be facing next. Face first most commonly.

What I saw was a small part of my squad, and a much alive and better looking Shirogane Takeru, he was currently wearing the standard uniform (made of lighter fibers, but strong enough to withstand a .357 cal. at point blank range. I have to say, he fitted quite nicely into the picture, my fellow HeavenStrykers were using the Phase 0 ALPSA and it made them look quite intimidating, while Takeru's sheer height and body were enough to make the uniform given to him not lose in presence to the other more advanced suits.

I t quickly told Sumika not to come out, as it may give away our plans, and I may slip to his mind to Kasumi's and therefor, to Yuuko's knowledge. I wasn't because I was afraid that my newest friend might become jealous over the fact I had just spent almost a whole day with his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?). I swear.

I saw Kuero, Haruna and a worried looking Sarah; Sarah kept shifting her gaze from Takeru to me, I a fashion I had only seen whenever a bad thing happened to me, usually courtesy from Ileana and me ending in a most compromising/embarrassing position.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms grabbing me by the neck, and the way they applied their strength to perfectly render me immobilized made me understand the reason of Sarah's worries

It was going to be one of those days.

Xxxxxxx

(POV Change: Takeru)

I only heard a loud grunt and the sound of someone squeezing the life out of someone else, and oh…

It was LT. Connors holding Yamato by the neck; his face was already turning blue from the lack of air… because of being put face first in Ileana-san's rather… big bust

"Ileana is the strongest among us, but by some reason she only does this to the Major…" Kuero-san was murmuring something, what could it be?

"Now… Edward… why didn't you warn us about your new pick up?" she asked with a sly tone "or is it a secret love?"

"None of those! He's just my partner in this altverse we're currently!" Ileana-san squeezed him tighter "Ileana! You know I don't swing that way!... can't… breathe…"

"Ileana-san! Not fair!" a sudden shout got my attention, and I saw… Hongo-san stealing Yamato's head only to bury his face I her cleavage. How enviable!

"Haruna! Stop this! I can't breathe! Mphhhggggghg…" Yamato's plea fell in deaf ears as the two girls went on fighting for his face…

Xxxxxx

"*Panting* god… damn… why… did… you… do that?" Yamato asked while still trying to grasp his breath, Connors-san and Hongo-san were in the floor, seiza style and clutching their heads… due the fear of being hit by the newest arrival.

"Seriously… I leave you unchecked for a while and this is what happens…" a voice of a Glasses Onee-san sounded in the room, even Lt. Ainsworth and Kuero-san were holding their breaths in fear they could be struck by her clearly painful hand.

"Thank… You… *Deep Breath* haaaa… I really saw my live pass in front my eyes for a second there. Thank you, Elena" Yamato's still sounded a bit hoarse, but it clearly had recovered from the… uhhh… near death experience?

*Bam!* a loud hit made us cringe, and I saw the Onee-san hold her hand stretched in Yamato's direction, clutching his head in obvious pain he began protesting…

"Elena! What the hell was that for?"

*Bam!*

"That's Lt Myrad for you, Major Radikov; this is why there are always issues with your squad" the now named Myrad-neesan adjusted her glasses as Yamato was clutching his head in pain (no as strongly as the girls, even I noted)

"Ugh… even I felt that…" Kuero-san said with a pitying tone… is that how you show your sympathies about your friends' pain?

"Keep your voice low…. You too Shirogane…" Lt. Ainsworth whispered to us…

"Did you say something? Lt. Ainsworth?" oh… that glare… that glare!

"No, nothing" oh god… she looks so pale… like about to pass out…

"Hmm? And who may you be? This Observation Deck is restricted to HeavenStryker teams and authorized personnel only" oh… she's so scary…

"Ah… that's 1st Lt. Takeru Shirogane, Elena, he's our newest recruit" Yamato told her, only making him earn another of those deadly glares… I swear she is as scary as Yuuko-sensei when pissed…

[Somehow during her sleep, the purple-haired professor sneezed]

"Edward Radikov" she addressed him without mentioning rank "what have we told you about recruiting just anyone who you cross paths with?" she narrowed her eyes even further, making Yamato look absolutely horrified "do you need another good talk with me?" now she made him shake his head in denial to the pint it almost looked like it could fall off his shoulders

"No, thank you… but he is another Causality Conductor… and we just can't have another Proxy running wild, can we?" it looked like a spur-of-the-moment made excuse, but it did well its job, Lt. Myrad widened her eyes and seemingly let him off the hook… now she looked calmer, I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Red-haired, tall enough to tower either over Yamato or me… and those strong blue eyes

She now narrowed her eyes at me… like sizing me up or something…

"True… but… that build… that gaze… hmm… 1st Lt Shirogane… have you been in the military before joining us?" she asked, her voice leaving no doubt she would squeeze the answer if I didn't tell her…

"Y-yeah… I have been in the U.N. Armed Forces since a long time (Define 'long time' Shirogane) yes… about 110 years now… maybe more… I think" that made her stop and give me a disbelieving look, hey is not my fault!

"That can't be, you must not be older than 18, give or take a year, how can you affirm such ridiculous statement? Are you mocking us?" eh? Traveling between dimensions and having actual supersoldiers is ok but it is abnormal to have a time traveler?

"Erhm… Lt. Myrad… didn't I just said that he was a Causality Conductor? And… am I not one too?" oh, thanks for the save, Yamato!

"Well… that's true…"

"And what about Haruna? And the others? Aren't they too?" wow, Yamato's reeled up with his argument…

"Yes… that's certainly true… my apologies, 1st Lt Shirogane." Haa… thank god we're done with this…

"Well then, I shall introduce myself, My name is Elena Myrad, 1st Lieutenant, Chief Officer of A-00B's Intelligence Operations Department. Nice to meet you, 1st Lieutenant Shirogane"

"Ahh… likewise, Lt. Myrad..." I better not get on her bad side… again.

"Hmm… you really behave like a soldier… you'll make a fine asset in future operations… very well, I shall take my leave, A good day to everyone" and with that... she was gone.

*Held Breath now released, everyone slumps to the floor… sweating bullets*

Haa… I thought she would never leave…

Xxxxxx

[POV Change: Yamato/Edward]

I felt my knees give up and I slumped in the hard metal floor, the cold metal felt weird against my skin, now covered in sweat…

Oh god… Elena is one of the scariest persons I've ever met… and I've met a lot of people…

The rest of my squad wasn't faring better, Haruna and Ileana were on the nearest wall, wide eyes and staring into space, Sarah was repeating something like a prayer, Kuero had his usual poker face, but his trembling and sweating hands gave him away... and Takeru… he was in the floor… in fetal position…. Shaking his head as if to drive away some kind of horrible nightmare…

I felt that even Sumika was 'trembling' in my neural network, she could feel the world through my senses, and she actually felt both my fear and her, giving her a spiked dose of Elena's wrath. Sorry Sumika

I stood up slowly, even with the differences of being a HeavenStryker, these kind of events made me feel like a normal human.

My body was weak as if I had my blood drained by a vampire (which I had been, too many times for my liking), my legs felt wobbly and my vision was blurry… damn, I must never, ever let Elena go all out in rage… this universe might end in a time shorter than I could ever hope to achieve

I finally stood straight (barely) and I finally saw my squad recover some decorum, luckily this Observation deck wasn't open for the normal soldiers or else they wouldn't have believed we were the legendary supersoldiers they were almost always talking about.

The time had passed away really quickly, and the lights in the ship tune down to simulate the afternoon back on Earth. Dinner time was drawing near.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked with a more recovered voice, to my question, some loud groans were heard, confirming the recovery of some of their strength

"Ugh… I never saw her coming…" Haruna wailed a bit, a large bump in her head had formed where Elena had hit her, I noticed that Ileana had one too, but hers was smaller, the way our perspective altered for us to fit the laws of each altverse was incredible, there were traces of a childish anime-style wail on Haruna's own, but… she came from one… so no surprise.

We all stood up, Ileana had bits of tears in the corners of her eyes, but I knew they were just remnants of the ones she had shed in pain. Sarah had recovered the color of her face, Kuero got back his usually stoic face and Takeru was still a bit wobbly but he seemed like there wouldn't be any permanent damage… I think

All of us then just walked to the nearest cafeteria… because everything really caused us to be starving… and I don't think anyone would like to have me running wildly due hunger.

The way to the cafeteria was very lax, I have to say, Takeru really blended in with the team, I can't wait for presenting him formally as our newest addition, if my friends here accept him already, why wouldn't the other do the same?

We ate some dinner, I ordered some sandwiches, the rest of my squad ordered some dishes of their liking and I saw Haruna show Takeru what Japanese dishes we had available in the cafeteria… I hope he and the other guys get along well

We said our goodbyes to the team as alarms on our R-HUDs began sounding, they signaled the end of the time available for us to return to Takeru's Altverse without raising suspicions.

I decided to move a pack of weapons and ammunition (Just in case) and my old Xbox 360S to my Dimensional Pocket (The inventory for short), a good series like Gears of War and Halo made their way to the inventory along with others, ready to be played with my partner… its been a long time since I had a good gaming rival, I also wouldn't forget a Flat-screen Plasma T.V and some Voltage adaptors. The reserves on junk food and snacks were good, but I putted some more of those in case I had to feed any gluttonous snack-glutton that may find my secret cache.

[In her bedroom, Ayamine Kei sneezed during her sleep]

Our time ended here ended for now, and we got ready to return to the world where we may find more challenges… but now…

We were ready for anything…

XXXXXX

*Author's notes (again)*

I can't believe myself…this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written… and I mean it

Well, not we can return to the MuvLuv storyline again. But I have to warn… there will be broken windows… and more than one lady pissed off at our MC's antics

Ok. I leave you with an sneak peek at one of the works that has come to my mind recently (Just now), a cookie to anyone who knows what the hell is this going to be

And Reawakening of the True DxD will be updated this weekend, hope for the best.

_*Sneak peek start*_

_The redhead went seeking refuge in that shed he called his workshop, the adrenaline of fighting for his life had somehow awakened her long-dormant magic circuits_

_The sound (or so he thought) of the blue-clothed killer drawing near was echoing rather loudly in his mind, in his mind only one thought was repeating itself over and over_

'_I wish to live'_

_He arrived to his workshop and suddenly fell on the floor, but his already gone haywire magic circuits reacted to something that had been drawn there long ago when his father still was fighting for the sake of the innocent_

_The magic circle flared to life as it began preparing for the purpose it had been made for… some years ago_

_He had put his hand on the magic circle, completing the necessary amount of prana it needed to be fully activated_

_Both the scabbard inside of him, and the golden and black bracelet he had received from his sworn brother before he died, gave their energies, specifying the Servants he would summon. In the redhead's mind and image of two sword appeared, one, royal golden and promising of eternal victory, the second, a white and silver that promised eternal fear from the god themselves._

_The blue-clothed killer found its way to him and tried to stab him again with that demonic lance of his… but it was repelled, the sound of steel against steel echoed in the night, and the red hared boy decided to look up_

_He heard the spearman fall back while cursing, but he didn't pay any attention to that, instead he was entranced by the figures in front of him_

_One of them was an impossibly beautiful blonde clad in what looked to be medieval armor, a knight his mind supplied_

_The other was more mysterious, he was a tall man, his hair was black with a part in the front gone white, he was clad on some weird looking black and crimson armor._

_Both pairs of Green and Silver-Crimson eyes landed on him, both reflected an iron will, but the Silver-crimson had something that made the redhead remember of his adoptive father_

_Both looked at him expectantly, the two talked at the same time_

"_I am Servant Saber, upon your summoning, I have come forth, I ask of you: Are you my master?" said the blonde knight_

"_I am Servant Avenger, upon your summoning, I have returned, I ask of you: are you the one to be my Master?"_

Review and fav this if you want this to continue!


	7. CH2: Addendum 1

Disclaimer: I already made my point each chapter before, so no more of this

*Authors Notes*

I have to say… I don't know what happened with this, the idea for this chapter was to only show more of the altered MuvLuv storyline but the god wanted me to write this, so I obeyed

**(Story Start)**

**Addendum 1-C2 (From the Quantum Brainwaves Observer obtained through Spybot #4565 in Yokohama Base)**

The two women witnessing this were absolutely speechless

They were now seeing something that could only be dismissed as a dream

But deep down, they knew that this was too real

They were watching the story of someone who obviously didn't exist

They saw a kid, no older than 8, a fairly normal kid

He went to school, he had a family, but the circumstances of his life were what drew their attention

The kid was as many others they had (rarely) saw in their lives, short black hair, medium height and a pair of lovely (to one of them) brown eyes

But also caught their attention the large number of scars covering almost all of his body, marks of both blunt and bladed weapons layered across every inch of his skin

The kid always cried, he didn't cry because of the hits, nor did he cry from the insults he received from the people beating him, it wasn't for that that he cried

He cried because it was the people he cared and loved were the one who hit him

The two women could heard his thoughts, although they were in another language, they could understand perfectly, both his thoughts and the words that came from the mouths of the ones talking

_Why?_ A single question echoed in his mind, like a mantra

_Why are they hitting me? Did I do something wrong?_ The kid thought again

"_you are a failure! You don't deserve what you've been given!" _the man beating him was using some sort of super hardened leather belt to continue his frantic beating of the kid

_Given? What have I been given? I've always worked for myself, bought my own food and bought my own clothes with the little money I get…. _ The kid thought, but did not say that aloud

"_You are a waste of space in the world! You are useless, you are nothing like your sister!"_ the man roared as he unleashed a new barrage of punches and kicks on the bloodied body of the kid, who the two witnesses of the memory identified as his son

_What about her? She has never been top of her class, she has never worked, she has never brought anything to eat to the house; it has always been me! ME!_

"_She is the perfect daughter, why aren't you like her? Huh? Why can't you do something for your family?"_

_I always have! It's been my life since I have knowledge!_

"_On top of being worthless, you even attack your sister? Why do you try to always frame her for all your wrongs?"_

_It's been always her! She is the one that frames me! If you turned around, you could see her laughing at you beating me for all her doings!_

"_Why are you so rebellious isn't it enough that we have raised you into the ideal man?"_

_The IDEAL MAN? This isn't an ideal man! This is a slave, my sisters' slave, YOUR slave!_

"_You are always bringing us trouble, why, haven't we given you all of our love?"_

_Love? LOVE?! You have never given me anything? It's been always her! Birthdates, reunions, parties, Christmas; it's been her you have always been with! You have always left me alone!_

"_May god bless__ the soul of this child, for he is almighty, he shall show him the path of good" _ a woman started talking, holding into a thick book, a bible, and reciting fragments of it as the father continued beating the son

_Why mom? Why do you always step aside and say the same? Am I not your son? Why do you keep saying that it's God's will for father to hit me? Why? WHY?_

"_May the divine light of you open his eyes, and he redeems himself of all his sins"_

_Sins? What sins? Is it a sin to try to stop someone from killing you? Is it a sin to go against an inhuman order?!_

The beating continued until the kid was reduced to a pile of battered flesh and ripped clothes, covered on his own blood as it began to pool around him, staining the floor which he would be forced to clean later that day

But the kid still thought, the promise he had made with himself a year ago, since the day he had found that book

_Why?_

_Why can't I just go?_

_Why does it have to be _me_?_

_I want to be free_

_Someone…_

_Anyone…_

_Please_

_Help me…_

_Help me…_

_Help…_

_Me…_

And with that last thought, the dream ended, freeing the two women, and letting them return to their once peaceful sleep

XXXXXX

*author's notes*

Sorry for not updating my other story, but computer went AWOL due a fan burning and it cost me a lot of time, will update the other story in a few days, hope for the best guys.

See ya Starside


End file.
